Legendary beasts
by gothic hearts
Summary: when Suicune, Raikou and Entei find an abandoned baby girl in the woods they take her in and raise her themselves, will they manage it properly or will the girl grow up thinking she's not even human?
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I only own San and the plot of the story, nothing else.**

**A/N: this is my first pokemon fanfic and I hope it's not an awful story, please give your opinions in a review so I know if I'm doing anything wrong.**

_Suicune's POV:_

I was bored of being tailed by that human. Eugine, I think his name was. I had to loose him, but he keeps showing up. I took a shortcut across a huge lake and came to the clearing I was meeting up with Entei and Raikou in. I arrived first due to me being the fastest. I sat down in wait, but before long, I heard something. It sounded human. I was ready to bolt, but then caught sight of something at the base of a tree. I walked over and saw it was a baby human. I looked around and sniffed the air. It was alone. I made up my mind and, without another word, picked it up, just as Entei and Raikou showed up, they threw me questioning glances, and I set the baby down to explain. When I finished, they nodded in agreement. None of us were bad. We wouldn't condem a baby human to death for no reason.

" a big human is coming."

Raikou said,

" it must be the pup's parent."

Entei warned, I shook my head,

" it's Eugine. Come on, we gotta go."

With the baby's cloth thing firmly placed between my teeth, we ran off.

Together we decided to raise the baby as our own, even though we were all males and the baby was female. I named her San because I like that name and refused to listen to the arguments given by Entei and Raikou. They knew how stubborn I was and so gave in. The girl was now named San.

We taught her to walk and talk like a human, but she still thought she was one of us.

We were celebrating her fifth birthday when Eugine caught up with us once again. We stayed together for those years so San could be with all of us. She was on Entei's back when we smelt something human. We turned and saw Eugine looking at us. I snorted in annoyence and- knowing we had saw him- he came out,

" Suicune! I have followed you for years! Please battle me! I want a chance to see your glory up close!"

I rolled my eyes and said,

" Raikou, Entei, go on. San, stay with me."

when they gave me worried glances I said,

" it'll be ok. I won't let her get hurt."

Entei hesitantly agreed and I brought San over to my back, then the other two ran on,

" what are we doing, Suicune?"

San asked,

" your going get your first chance at a battle, young Sun."

that was our nickname for her, since San and Sun were so similer and because she filled our lives with sunshine.

She smiled happily,

" your command, daughter."

I said as Eugine sent out a Meganium.

" Suicune, use aurora beam."

San called and I immeditaty did it. Eugine now noticed the little girl on my back as his pokemon dodged my attack.

" Suicune, what are you doing with that child?"

Eugine called, I smirked as I knew he wouldn't attack if I had San. I slowly walked forward, keeping a wary eye on Meganium. When I was close enough for him to reach out and touch me- he tried to- I opened my mouth and let out a mist so strong he couldn't see, then ran away. I stopped nearby to listen to his cry of annoyance at my getting away. I laughed and ran to find Entei and Raikou.

_San's POV:_

A few months later it was time for the annual meeting for the legendary pokemon in the hall of origens. My parents decided to take me along this year. Eventually we arrived and were greeted by Celebi and the legendary bird trio.

" whoa. Suicune, Entei, Raikou what's going on here?"

Moltres asked,

" we found her as a baby and couldn't leave her alone to die."

Suicune said,

" hi, flame birdie."

I said,

" it's Moltres, human child."

she said,

" Moltres."

I repeated,

" we'll have to see what Arceus says about this, if he accepts the girl, we all will."

Zapdos said. The three legendary beasts nodded in agreement. All of a sudden Latios and Latias flew in,

" it's true."

Latias cried,

" you do have a human child. Awww. Can I see her?"

" sure,"

Suicune replied,

" San, go to Latias."

I got off Suicunes back- with his help- and walked over to Latias. She helped me onto her back and flew around, we were both laughing. We did that until a huge pokemon came through, Latias stopped flying round the room and came down to the ground to float beside her brother.

" Suicune, Entei, Raikou. What possessed you to adopt a human child?"

Arceus asked,

" she was all alone, we couldn't leave her to die."

Suicune said, Arceus nodded once and looked over at me,

" child, do you know who you are?"

" I'm the daughter of Suicune, Entei and Raikou."

I replied instantly, Arceus seemed to like that answer,

" do you know what you are?"

"I'm a unique pokemon like my parents."

I replied,

" no matter what happens, will you always be a pokemon?"

I nodded, a little confused by all these questions.

" ok, I accept the girl as the child of the three beasts and from this day forward there are four legendary beasts!"

Arceus declared. My parents cheered and the others gathered around me as Arceus left. That meeting was basically all about introducing me to all the other legendary pokemon and letting me get to know them.

Every year on the same day I went with my parents to the council meeting, a lot of other pokemon there were my friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own San and the plot, I don't own the idea of a pokemon training academy, but I'm using one in this fanfic. **

_Suicune's POV:_

Another year went by and San was now six.

" do you think it's fair to keep her here with us?" Entei spoke privatly with me and Raikou while San slept.

" what do you mean?" I asked,

" well, she's becoming more pokemon than human in her mind. Don't you think it would be better to leave her with her own kind?" Entei explained,

" but I've became so attached to her. Don't tell me you haven't!" I said firmly,

" of course I have, but it's what's best for her." Entei said,

" what about a human school?" Raikou asked,

" what?" I asked,

" well it's a compromise. San can be with her own kind, but at the end of the day, she comes home to us." Raikou explained,

" that might work." Entei said thoughtfully,

" yeah." I agreed.

" there is a pokemon training academy not too far from here." Entei said,

" we'll take her in the morning." Raikou decided, me and Entei nodded.

_San's POV: _

I woke up in the morning to see Entei, Raikou and Suicune talking amongst themselves. I yawned and they turned to me,

" San, we discovered a place that contains more of your kind. But it will be different from what your used to. This isn't a forest, desert or even a mountain. This is called a school and creatures called humans go there. We want you to go there during the day and when it ends come back to us, ok?" Entei explained.

I nodded, interested to see my own kind. I was really excited and bounced up and down on Raikou's back as we ran towards the school.

" now, San. These humans think it is their right to command and own pokemon. So you will get some in what is called a pokeball. I want you to do what all the other human children do, ok?" Suiune explained, I was shocked to hear such a thing,

" but...but I'm a pokemon, won't they try to control me?" I asked,

Suicune shook his head,

" they will think you are a human because you look like them. So act like them, ok?" I nodded reluctantly.

We arrived at the school and I got off Raikou's back, they explained to me on the way that they can't let humans see them for two reasons:

one: they are very rare and humans would cause hassle for them,

two: it would ruin my chances to fit in and be normal.

I hugged them goodbye and ran towards the school. I saw humans my size playing around as I walked up to an office.

" excuse me, is this where I join this school?" I asked the receptionist shyly, she looked at me and nodded but asked,

" where are your parents, child?"

" they were in a rush and had to go... but they told me what to do and where to go."

the lady nodded and said,

" alright, what's your name?"

" San." I replied.

" ok... San. Here is your class schedule and your first pokeball. Inside is your partner pokemon. The first class you will spend getting to know your partner, and then as you bond and battle together you will recieve another pokemon as long as you can battle and defeat it. That's only fair after all. And as time goes on you will get more and more pokemon, but you can only have six with you at one time."

I nodded and took the pokeball and the sheet of paper she handed me and left the office. I went to the room that the paper told me to and entered. The teacher welcomed me and told me to throw the pokeball into the air and the pokemon inside would be released. I did as she said and a budew came out.

" awww," I said,

" ok San, spend this class getting to know your partner, you two will be training together all semester."

I sat down at a free desk with Budew sitting on the desk. The boy beside me said,

" cool partner. Roserade's are really strong, that's what the Budew will evolve into."

I smiled,

" yea, so what's your partner?"

" I have two, I'll show you."

he released a Pikachu and a Zangoose.

" very nice." I complimented. He put them away again and grinned as I bonded with Budew. Soon the class ended and I walked with the boy to the next class. On the way he told me his name was Felix,

" I'm San." I replied then walked on with Budew in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but San and the plot.**

_San's POV:_

When school was finally over, I stood at the entrance with Felix, waiting for his parents. we stood in a comfortable silence, as I looked around. the car park was empty save a couple of cars dotted around. I looked up at the pidgeys chirping in the trees nearby and smiled. after another few minutes a silver coloured car pulled into the parking lot

" here they are. I gotta go, see you tomorrow, San." Felix said and headed towards the car. I waved and waited until he was gone before turning and running towards the forest. I ran to the clearing I was going to meet my parents in.

" Suicune? Entei? Raikou?" I called. They came out and said together,

" San!" then Suicune asked,

" how do you like school so far?"

" it's great. I made a friend called Felix and look, I got my first pokemon, a Budew."

" that's great San." Entei praised,

" I can't wait to go back tomorrow. Teacher told us to train our pokemon outside of school, so can I train with you?" I asked,

" well, we might be a little strong since Budew is new to battling, but you can battle with normal pokemon in the forest." Entei offered, I nodded happily and ran off releasing Budew and letting her run beside me,

" it's nice seeing San have a proper friend." Raikou said. Suicune and Entei nodded, I saw a Pikachu wandering around and I called,

" hi Pikachu. Could you battle with my Budew to make it stronger?"

" sure," Pikachu replied,

" happy to help, daughter of beasts."

that's what the pokemon of the forest called me.

I smiled and said,

" budew use Absorb!"

she did and Pikachu was weakened a little, Pikachu used Quick Attack back on Budew.

" use Absorb again."

I cried and Budew did it. Pikachu was weak and Budew was healed.

Pikachu used thunderbolt, but Budew dodged, and used Absorb once more. Pikachu fainted. Suicune walked forward and used recover.

" thank you, Suicune." Pikachu said, Suicune nodded,

" Budew went up a bunch of levels." I cried happily, Raikou nuzzled me,

" good going San. But maybe lay off for today. You have an advantage over the other children, seeing as they live in a town and you live in the forest AND you know all the pokemon here."

I nodded,

" ok. Come on Budew. Let's go to the river."

Budew nodded and we ran off. We went to the river and relaxed for the evening.

The next day I went back to the school and went to my first class. it was held outside today.

" ok class, today we are going to battle. Jodie, I want you to battle with... San."

" why her? look at her. it's like she has no self respect, I mean she looks like she was dragged through a pile of bushes." the girl called Jodie sneered. I snarled and said,

" well I have to battle a stupid rich girl who..." I broke off with a growl, unable to complete my own sentence in annoyence,

" are we battling or not?" I asked to try and change the subject, the rich girl nodded and said,

" sure. Go Kirlia!"

" Budew use Vine whip!"

she learned it when she leveled up. She whipped Kirlia back.

" Kirlia use Confusion."

"Budew use Absorb."

we battled like that for a while, but eventually Budew won.

I cheered and held out my arms. Budew jumped into them and I twirled her round. The rich girl huffed and returned her Kirlia, yelling at it for losing. I narrowed my eyes at her in a feral way and didn't even realise I was growling, but she sneered again,

" what? Were you raised by a pack of houndour or something?"

I snarled and jumped on her. I punched and scratched at her, then things got carried away and I bit her arm. The teachers pulled me off and the rich girl got up and cried,

" she bit me. The girl is wild. She shouldn't be in school. She should be in a cage at a lab somewhere."

I screamed in anger but the teachers were stronger than me; they dragged me to the principals office. I sat on the seat at the front of the principal's desk, looking at the floor, while the principal lectured about biting people. I didn't see what the problem was, my parents bit things that irritated them all the time. But that annoying voice in the back of my mind told me, '_but you're not a legendary beast are you? You've known it since you first saw your own_ _kind. Your parents even said it: 'own kind' you are a human San.'_

" no I'm not! I'll always be a legendary beast! Arceus himself said it!"

I suddenly stopped and realised I'd stood and said that phrase out loud, really loudly, interrupting whatever the principal was saying. She and my form teacher were staring at me,

" hehehe." I laughed nervously, " uh... oops."

I ran for the window and jumped out. They chased me while I ran right for the forest. Suddenly I remembered I couldn't give away my parents. So I pretended to trip. They caught up with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but San and the plot**

**A/N: special thanks to all whose reviewed so far, those people being Bowser comunist, EnergizerBunnyfromHell, Pikachufan and drebom, and of course, to those who have added my story to ther favorites. I never expected it to be that good. **

_San's POV:_

I was suspended for a week and spent most of my time training with Budew.

" Budew! use absorb on that Pidgey!" I called. Budew leapt forward and did as I commanded. Pidgey leapt forward to use peck, but Budew nimbly dodged. I was focusing on teaching her to not just dodge, but dodge gracefully. I felt that was more effective.

" tackle!" I said, taking a break from absorb this time. Budew turned to the side and slammed into the Pidgey, knocking it into a tree. Raikou stepped forward from where he was watching,

" give the poor bird a rest now San. you've been training against it for almost an hour now."

I grinned at him,

" ok, ok. come on Budew! let's go find that Beedrill that's always annoying me."

I said and ran off, Budew by my side, as always. We slowed to a walk as we went deeper into the forest, where the trees where closer together and it got much darker. Humans usually stuck to the path unless they were specifically searching for pokemon in here. there didn't seem to be any right now so I relaxed and took my time. When I heard the familar buzzing of a Beedrill I grinned at Budew,

" let's do this."

I said softly. Budew gave a quick nod, determained. I silently counted to three, holding up a finger on each number then shouted,

" use tackle Budew!"

Budew jumped forward and disappeared into a tree. I grinned and ran forward, so I could see. Budew was standing on a branch with an angry looking Beedrill hovering above her. It lunged forward with a poison jab attack.

" dodge!" I called. Budew complied, ducking out of the way,

" absorb! then tackle!"

Budew attacked relentlessly under my orders, dodging any attacks given by the Beedrill.

" use absorb once more!" I grinned, knowing this attack would finish the Beedrill off. Budew copied my smile and used absorb on the Beedrill. It fainted. I held my arms out to catch Budew when she jumped down from the tree, but before she could a bright light went over her.

" Budew!" I called, I didn't know what was happening. I swiftly climbed the tree and sat beside Budew. When the light cleared she looked different, as soon as I realised what just happened a huge smile went over my face and I jumped up and down screaming in celebration for my partner. My newly evolved Roselia did the same. I picked her up and leapt off the tree, spinning round in happiness... that was, until I heard Suicune's summoning roar. Roselia jumped down and we ran towards him, a much more serious mood. Suicune never roared like that unless it was serious,

" San!"

I turned as I heard Raikou call my name,

" Raikou! I'm south of the Pikachu colony!" I shouted to him. we based our locations on the main nests of other pokemon, because each tree in the forest was so similar to the others. Raikou burst from the trees and skidded to a stop in front of me.

" what's going on?" I demanded as Roselia and I leapt onto his back,

" there's pokemon poachers in the woods San. we have to get out of here." he explained as he started running,

" n...no! no! we have to save the other pokemon!" I cried as I understood what they were doing,

" if they know we're here it'll put us at risk and more importantly, it'll put you at risk." Raikou said firmly,

" I don't care. we can't just leave them!" I hissed and leapt off his back again, gripping a branch above me. I swung onto it and started running back the way I came, Roselia soon appeared by my side, as she always was. my parents couldn't go after me when I ran through the trees because they were too big. I think they regreted allowing the mankey's to teach me how to leap from branch to branch without falling. I would have laughed, but I was too focused on the poachers. It wasn't too long before I heard voices,

" alright. Get these ones into the cages!" It was a man's voice. I crept closer and saw five men in a clearing, surrounding a small group of Pikachu and Pichu. I looked further and saw a bunch of Pidgey and Pidgeotto in some cages on a truck, but another pokemon in another cage was what really surprised me. There was just one of it,

" there's no Growlithe in the forest." I muttered to Roselia. She followed my gaze to the captive Growlithe and gave a small shrug. I nodded and turned back to the poachers. I looked around the ground beside me and picked up a stone. I threw it hard at one of the men, it hit him on the back of his head. he turned round angrily to see what threw it. I stood up,

" let those pokemon go." I said in a furious tone,

" it's just a little girl, boss. ignore her." one of the men said to the one I hit with the stone. He nodded and turned back to the cornered Pikachu and Pichu. I growled, hating being ignored.

" Roselia, tackle that man." I ordered. Roselia looked at me then nodded. The man was knocked off balance and fell onto the ground,

" that does it! Go Mightyena!"

he called and a large black and grey wolfy looking pokemon came out. I wasn't afraid,

" Roselia! back!" I called. she jumped back to my side. I bent down to her level and whispered something to her. she nodded. I smirked and stood up again. All the men were looking at us with a strange look; a mixture of suspision and confusion.

" Roselia! use Stun Spore!" It was a move she learned when she evolved. She paralyised the Mightyena,

" now use Tackle! Then absorb!"

" Dodge! Then use bite!" The man countered. The Mightyna dodged the tackle, but not the absorb. It leapt forward and clamped it's fangs down hard on Roselia. She cried out in pain, I gasped. Mightyena let go and it's paralyis kicked in. It couldn't move,

not even when it's human called for it to use bite again.

" Perfect. Roselia use absorb!" I called. The health that she drained from the Mightyena was then used to recover herself,

" Mightyena! Use shadow ball!"

Roselia couldn't dodge it. This pokemon was fast.

" Roselia! tackle!" I cried, knowing there was a huge possibility we could lose.

" Mightyena! double team!" the poacher called. Roselia stopped and looked around at all the clones. I bit my lip,

" bite!" I gasped as the real Mightyena leapt forward from behind Roselia. I barely had time to warn her when Mightyena bit her. It had her pinned down to the ground, so she couldn't move,

" this is quite an impressive pokemon kid, we might bring it along with us."

The poacher said then laughed with his friends. Tears stung my eyes and I growled. I lunged for the poacher in anger, but he simply grabbed me and held me still, so I was facing my partner,

" finish it off Mightyena." He said dismissively,

" no!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, but three huge roars forced me to stop. All the men turned, the boss still holding onto me, to see my parents standing on top of a cliff staring furiously down at them, their gazes locked on the boss's grip on my arms and chest. They snarled, angrier than they'd ever been before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but San and the plot**

_San's POV:_

the poachers gazed in awe at my parents, but their mistake was not letting go of me. I smiled, I'd never been happier to see my parents in my life. Suicune leapt straight down off the cliff, with the other two at either side of him. They landed lightly on the ground, their focus entirely on the poacher's boss and me. Thunderclouds gathered above us and the water in the nearby lake started moving, sudden waves appearing in it. All three beasts roared. Entei opened his mouth and prepared a shadow ball, one that made the Mightyena's shadow ball look pathetic. He released it straight at their truck, destroying it.

" Mightyena!" the boss called, while the other poacher's released their pokemon; a few more Mightyena's, a couple of Houndoom's and most impressively, one Tyranitar. While the first Mightyena rejoined the others I looked round at Roselia. She struggled to her feet and met my gaze. I nodded to her, then turned back to my parents. Entei and Raikou jumped back, out of the way while Suicune jumped forward with what looked like the entire contents of the lake behind him as he used one impressive surf. That took out the Houndooms in one shot. Entei then released a legendary flamethrower on the Mightyena's, followed by Raikou's Thunder. They had no chance; the three beasts then turned their gaze to the Tyranitar. Suicune opened his mouth and prepared an aurora beam, Entei prepared a fire spin and Raikou prepared a thunderbolt.

" oh no." That was all the poacher boss had time to say before all three beasts used their attacks on Tyranitar at the same time; it wouldn't be getting up for a while. I laughed as the poachers returned their fallen pokemon. The three beasts growled and stepped towards the poacher boss with their teeth bared. He started to back off, but he was still holding me. With no apparent warning, all the pokemon that had been in cages wandered over and joined my parents in fighting against the poachers. They all had their mouths hanging open,

" h...how?" the boss asked.

" thanks Roselia!" I called, grinning. Roselia stood beside the lone Growlithe, doing what looked like a smug smirk. Suicune prepared an aurora beam aimed at the poacher boss. Losing his nerve, the boss let go of me and ran off with his goonies, making a very scared sounding promise that he'd be back. Everything was silent for a few seconds then everyone started cheering. I ran over to my parents and hugged them,

" San. don't you ever do anything like that again!" I looked up at Suicune as he spoke.

" but you would've left them all, to be taken away by the poachers. I had to do something!" I countered,

" she's willful and has a big heart." Entei praised as he nuzzled me. I hugged him again, in thanks, then turned and ran towards Roselia who was still with the odd Growlithe.

" This isn't over!" Suicune yelled as I ran, but he didn't sound angry any more. I simply waved to him then knelt down in front of Roselia, checking her injuries. She gently pushed me away, telling me she was fine. I nodded and looked at the Growlithe,

" now where did you come from little guy?" I asked as I petted his head, I froze as he started to transform. I blinked in surprise,

" hey! you're a ditto!" I cried in surprise. Roselia made her equilivent of a laugh. I smiled and looked at the two of them, an idea forming in my head,

" say Ditto, you wanna maybe, come along as my second partner?" I asked him, then laughed at his enthuseastic agreement,

" San, come on daughter. Time to go home." Raikou said gently. I looked up at the setting sun and nodded. I scooped Ditto up in my arms and walked towards my parents with Roselia by my side. I climbed onto Entei's back and the three beasts ran towards the mountain just at the edge of the woods that served as our home. They half ran, half jumped up the cliff face and came to a stop on a ledge about half way up, letting me get back down. I could scale the cliff to my home because of years of practise, but even I couldn't do it that well yet, so my parents usually carried me. Most normal humans wouldn't be able to do it at all without proper equipment, so our home was very secluded and even if humans could climb up the cliff, several pokemon that live lower down would 'discourage' rock climbing in their territory, so no human has ever got as far as our home. I walked into the cave that went deep into the cliff and lay down not far from the entrance. Even if unwanted company did get to our ledge the cave was pitch black and full of twisting tunnels that only we knew our way around. My parents lay down around me. I shifted and curled up next to Entei, using his fur to keep warm. Roselia, and now Ditto, slept on over closer to the entrance than the rest of us; Roselia always liked to be near the entrance so she could soak up the rays of the rising sun.

The next morning it was the day before I had to go back to school. I was really nervous, almost afraid of what would happen once I went back. Roselia walked over to me, followed by the Ditto. I smiled at them,

" come on you guys, Ditto needs trained and I have a new technique I want you to learn now you've evolved Roselia." I told them. My pokemon followed me out, down to the woods. I stopped in a clearing and looked around,

" Butterfree! can you help me train my new friend Ditto!" I called to the passing pokemon. It nodded and came over,

" Ditto! transform!"

I called. The Ditto turned into a Butterfree,

" use Confusion!" I ordered. Ditto flew up and used confusion on the Butterfree. It shook off the attack and used tackle. Ditto dodged and, on my orders, used sleep powder. The Butterfree fell to the ground, asleep.

" finish it off with tackle!" I cried and watched as Ditto slammed into the Butterfree, fainting it. I smiled as Ditto turned back to normal.

" ok guys! let's find more targets for Ditto!" I said to my partners. Roselia leapt onto the branch of a tree and looked around,

" Roselia!" she called to me, gesturing over to something. I picked up Ditto and jumped onto the branch beside her. I gasped then grinned when I saw what she was looking at,

" wow! he's back! I haven't seen him for years! nice one Roselia!" I said to her, happily. She smiled and we both jumped down, running towards the pokemon we had saw.

" Absol!" I yelled when he came into my line of sight. He stopped and turned round, he looked surprised but pleased to see me. I skidded to a stop and knelt in front of him,

" it's been far too long." I said and he nodded in agreement,

" Roselia, Ditto. This is Absol. I knew him back before I started the pokemon academy, but he left to go on a jounrey." I explained to my two confused partners, they then greeted Absol and he nodded to them,

" hey Absol. I have a new technique I want to teach my Roselia. Will you use your moves against her so we can train?" I asked him. He looked at Roselia for a few seconds then nodded to me. He jumped back to have more room and we did the same. Ditto stood beside me while I talked to Roselia, telling her what I wanted her to do. She nodded, determained to give it a try. She ran forward, Absol looked at me and I nodded. He used an ice beam,

" Roselia! Dance!" I called. Roselia turned to the side and spun, dodging the attack completly by spinning around it. I thought it would be more effective doing it like this because most trainers wouldn't get what we were doing until it was done and it looked better than just running out of the way,

" now use stun spore!" I called. Roselia stopped and turned to Absol, paralyising him. Absol was slowed down, but he still ran forward to use bite.

" again! Dance!" I called. She spun past Absol, again dodging him. Roselia was now behind him. I smirked,

" use mega drain!" I called. She took some health from Absol, weaking him. He was going to turn and attack but the paralyis stopped him,

" now use absorb followed by tackle!" I called. Roselia obeyed. Absol turned and used shadow ball, Roselia spun, but she couldn't dodge the shadow ball,

" right! use mega drain again!" I called. Roselia ran forward and used mega drain on Absol. He turned to use ice beam again, Roselia danced around it again. Absol used ice beam repeatedly to test Roselia and almost every time she was able to dance around. Absol gradually got faster to see how long Roselia could keep it up. Eventually she got tired and had to stop, when Absol was about to hit her with an ice beam I stepped in,

" that's enough! It was just training!" I called. Absol stopped, closing his mouth and destroying the ice beam.

" uh, come on Absol. I'm sure my parents will be happy to see you again too." I offered. I picked up Roselia and ran towards my parents with Absol and Ditto beside me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but San and the plot**

**A/N: sorry for updating so late, but I had exams to revise for, then it was my little brother's birthday and somehow I became the organiser of that. But now that's done I can spend my time on this fic again and I'll be updating regularly to make up for the long wait. R&R please.**

_San's POV:_

I stood with Roselia and Ditto as my parents got caught up with Absol. He had been a good friend to us for years, but he liked to travel a lot. I had got Suicune to use recover on Roselia so she was back to normal... I was beginning to get bored, so I turned and left the clearing with my partners. I climbed a tree and started to jump from branch to branch, enjoying the feel of the wind pushing my hair back. Roselia gestured to me then out to the left. I stopped on a thick branch and looked to see what she was looking at. We could see the village that was close to the pokemon academy. I saw it sometimes over the fence, but we were really close to it now. I looked at Roselia,

" you want to go down there?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded, curious about human places just as I was,

" ok then. Let's go have a look." I said to her. I picked up the exhausted Ditto in my arms, he wasn't used to the fast pace me and Roselia always went at. We jumped to the trees at the very edge of the forest then jumped down to the ground. I causiously walked out of the forest onto the road that leads into the village, Roselia beside me. Ditto looked back to the forest then jumped out of my arms. I looked down in time to see him transform into a Pikachu. I guessed he wanted to walk along with Roselia. I nodded to him and looked at the village. My heart was pounding. I'd never been this close to a village before. We walked up the road and far too quickly we'd came past the first couple of houses. I looked around; there was a good number of houses around the place along with some other buildings with signs on them that looked like houses but were used for different things. I ran over to one and looked at the sign, '_Newsagents' _and below that were some things it sells. Both Human and Pokemon things. I saw some people going in and out, so along with Roselia and Pikachu/Ditto I pushed the door open and went inside. The door made a dinging sound when it opened and I jumped, but when I looked up I saw there was only a bell that rang when the door hit into it. There was a human standing at the back of a long box thing with some sort of machine on it that held money inside it. I walked round the shelves, looking at things. When I got close to the human at the long box thing, she looked up,

" oh my goodness. Are you ok dear?" she asked. I looked round in surprise, just to make sure she was talking to me.

" yes." I replied, confused.

" where are your parents?" She asked,

" back in the woods. I got bored and left." I replied. She came round to the other side of the box,

" but you're a mess. Don't they ever bathe you?" The woman asked. I looked at myself,

" I wash in the river." I said indignantly, then turned to leave,

" no wait!" The woman called. I started running, Raikou always told me; _'don't trust humans who want too much of your attention, they're always up to something. ' _When we were far enough from the shop I came across a large field with small fences in the middle of it. I ran over to the fences and saw there was strange metal and plastic things inside and kids around my age were playing on them. It looked like fun. I climbed the fence and dropped down to the other side, my two partners with me. I walked towards two girls on a seat with chains swinging back and forth. There waas a third swinging chair next to them, but I stood and watched them for a few seconds. When they saw me they slowed down and stopped. I recognised them from the academy,

" hey. It's that girl who bit Jodie." One of them whispered to the other. They whispered some more things then started laughing,

" why don't you run back to the woods with the rest of the beasts?" One of them sneered at me,

" Hey Jodie!" the other one called. The rich girl came over and sneered at me,

" well look who it is. I've been waiting for this chance." She said then gestured to her other friends, before I knew what was happening I was surrounded by about ten girls, the rich girl's friends.

" Roselia. Ditto. Get out of here. Tell my parents where I am." I hissed to them under my breath. They shook their heads, not wanting to leave me,

" Go!" I ordered under my breath, not wanting the human girls to hear me. Roselia and Ditto left reluctantly.

" Ha! even her own pokemon deserted her!" The rich girl said to her friends and they all burst out laughing, then next thing I knew they were all hitting me. I dropped to the ground and try and protect myself. I was strong, but I couldn't take that many all at once. I swung my leg out and tripped one of them then when the girl's parted to avoid the girl that fell, I raced away from them.

" hey! get her!" one of them called and they ran after me,

" please hurry." I whimpered to myself as I jumped onto the fence to climb over it, but my leg got caught a loose piece of wire and cut into it. I bit my lip to keep from crying out, I felt a hand clasp around my leg and pull me down. I couldn't help screaming as the loose wire got roughly yanked out of my leg again when the girls pulled me down. They were either ignoring it or didn't see the wire when they pulled. They started hitting me again. I think I might've passed out for a few seconds because I don't remember what happened from getting pulled off the fence to the roar I heard from my parents. The girls all looked up to see the three beasts above them. They saw me lying on the ground in the middle of the girls and bared their teeth in a snarl. The girl's didn't seem to understand what was happening.

" great legendary dogs. We have not distrubed you, why are you angry at us?" The rich girl asked softly, afraid but wanting to know why,

" that girl in the middle! bring her out!" Entei ordered.

" should've known it would be you making them angry. What else can you mess up in your life?" Rich girl sneered at me as two of her friends lifted me and supported me between them as they walked forward. Raikou spoke now since Suicune was so angry he couldn't trust himself to speak,

" that girl you were beating up is our daughter!" Each of Raikou's words sounded like thunder crashing angrily. The identical look of fear, surprise and regret on each of the girl's faces was priceless. I would've laughed if I didn't hurt so much,

" great beasts. Please accept our apologies. We did not know about your daughter." the rich girl stammered to them. Suicune turned his gaze to her,

" you are the one San bit." he didn't say it like a question but she nodded anyway.

" come over here." he ordered. Entei and Raikou looked at each other, unsure of what Suicune was doing. The rich girl cautiously walked over. Suicune examined her arm, then roared furiously,

" San did not break the skin, nor is there even a mark left over so why did you insist on acting like a suprior coward and having your friends attack her?"

" well... well... um..." rich girl stammered, unable to come up with an answer that wouldn't make my parents even angrier,

" bring her to us." Entei ordered the two girls that were keeping me upright. They obeyed and Suicune bent down so they could place me on his back. He stood back up and glared at the rich girl,

" your wrong if you think this is over." He hissed and raced off, back to the forest followed by the other two.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but San and the plot**

_San's POV:_

Absol stayed to make sure I was alright, but he had to leave again the next morning. I hugged him goodbye and watched him go,

" San. I know your suspension ends today but you don't have to go into school." Raikou told me. I smiled at him as best I could because of my split lip,

" it's ok. I'm going in." I said and hugged my parents goodbye. I limped towards school with Roselia. I told Ditto to stay home because he wasn't a school pokemon, they wouldn't let him in. I hesitated at the academy gates and began to wonder if this was a good idea after all, but Roselia encouraged me. I gave her a half smile and walked in to the grounds. I didn't see anybody around. It was only then that I realised I was late. I ran into school and went straight to my form room.

" welcome back San." my form teacher said then looked up at me,

" what happened to you?" she asked,

" I got into a fight with ric... with Jodie." I said. The teacher gave me a look that said she didn't believed Jodie did that then sent me to my seat. Felix looked at me,

" reallly? Jodie did that? and she hasn't a mark on her." he asked in disbelief,

" it wasn't just her. She got all her friends on me yesterday at that fenced in place in the field." I replied.

" oh. you mean the park?" Felix asked with humour in his voice. I nodded,

" yeah. The park." I echoed.

I talked with Felix more during class,

" congratulations on your Budew evolving into Roselia by the way, you two must have trained hard." he said. I nodded,

" really hard."

" are you going to evolve her into a Roserade?" he asked, curiously

" well yeah, but she'll evolve when she's ready." I replied. Felix laughed,

" wow. you really are out of the loop aren't you?" he joked then explained,

" she needs a shiny stone to evolve into Roserade."

" a shiny stone? where would I get one of those?" I asked,

" they're quite hard to come by, but I'm sure the academy has some stones used for evolving pokemon." Felix said, shrugging. Before I could reply a girl came into class and handed the teacher a note,

" San. The principal wants to see you." the teacher said to me. The class all made that 'ooh' noise they make when someone gets called. I got up and walked out of the room with Roselia. I took my time going to the principal's office. When I arrived I shyly knocked on the door,

" come in." the principal called from inside. I opened the door and walked inside,

" have a seat San." She waited until I was sitting down until she continued,

" now, you're probabaly not aware of this because you haven't been at school for very long, but when someone gets suspended, I have to speak to their parents, to make sure you understand the severity of what you did."

alarm bells were going off inside my head. I couldn't bring the legendary beasts here!

" I do! I do understand it!" I cried desperatly,

" I know your trying to find a way out of this San. You aren't the first student who has tried to avoid bringing their parents into school." the principal said firmly,

" but you don't understand! I can't bring my parents into school!" I cried,

" and why not?" the principal asked in a slightly bored tone, as if she's heard all this before. I stammered and was unable to come up with a believable reason. I slumped my shoulders and said,

" I'll talk to them, but they might not want to come into school."

" and why wouldn't they want to come in to talk about their daughter's behaviour?" the principle asked,

" they don't like being seen by people."

I muttered. The principle sighed,

" go back to class San." she said, waving me away. I left the room and spent most of the day trying to work out what to do. I knew the beasts wouldn't want to come in, but this situation was more than I could handle alone and there was no-one here I could talk to about it; my only friend was Felix and he didn't know about my parents.

I walked sadly into the woods at the end of the day with Roselia beside me. She stayed silent, knowing I wasn't in a mood to play or train,

" Suicune! Entei! Raikou! I have something to tell you guys." I said to them, then explained how the principle demanded they come into school. They looked at each other, as unsure as I was of what to do now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but San and the plot**

_San's POV: _

I bit my lip as I paced up and down the clearing, my parents lay watching me. We were all thinking the same thing; what to do about the principal who wanted to see them. " I think we should go in, allow the principal to see us then leave again. I believe that's the best option right now." Tears came to my eyes as it sunk in what Suicune was saying; we were leaving our home. " It was time to move on anyway San. We are travellers by nature." Raikou remainded me gently, " it's not fair! I love it here." I cried, tears running down my face. " As do we, but the annual legendary meeting is coming up again. You don't want to miss it do you?" Entei said. I shook my head; some of my best friends were there. " it's settled then." Suicune sighed, " we'll do this in the morning." he added looking up at the setting sun. I turned to my partners, " Roselia. Ditto. I want you two to wait in the woods while we do this at the school then join us when we go to leave." I told them. " San. Roselia belongs to the school." Entei told me, " I'm not leaving her!" I snapped at them, " allow her to keep her friend. It's the least we can do for her." Raikou said then got up and padded towards the cave, our home. Entei sighed and followed him. Suicune looked at me, waiting. I slowly went over to him and jumped onto his back. I held onto Ditto as Roselia sat behind me. Suicune then walked towards the cave.

The next morning I sat on Raikou's back as the three beasts walked into the school grounds. I could tell by their tense muscles that they were as nervous as we were. School kids actually ran out of the building, out of their lessons, to stare in complete amazement. As the beasts passed by all the kids I looked down at them to see if I could find Felix. I eventually saw him standing further back next to Jodie, the rich girl. " San... San... San!" I looked down at Suicune, realising he said my name about three times, I knew what he wanted. I had to go into the school to get the principal. I jumped off Raikou's back and ran inside, not expecting to be followed. " San!" I stopped and turned to see Felix, Jodie and two of Jodie's friends, " what?" I almost snapped, remainding myself that Felix had been my friend, " what's going on?" he asked. I looked down, " those beasts are my parents. They took me in as a baby." I murmured, I wasn't looking at him but I could see his eyes widening. " look. I really have to go." I said quickly then ran off before any of them could reply. They didn't follow. I'd never felt so nervous in all my life than I had in that moment. I reached the principal's office and knocked, just wanting all this to be over. I went in when I heard her call for me. " San. I thought I told you to bring your parents." She said in annoyence, seeing me by myself. " I did! they're outside!" I hissed then turned and left again. I knew she was really confused, but she followed me. When she saw the beasts her eyes widened in shock. I ran over and jumped onto Suicune's back, " it is true what you are thinking. This young child is our daughter! We raised her. We cared for her and I will not tolerate anyone treating her badly!" Suicune said loudly, making sure everybody could hear him. The principal stuttered as she tried to formulate a responce, but Suicune didn't let her, " and for that reason we are taking her away from the humans again. Perhaps it was our mistake placing her in with the humans when she wasn't ready, but it was your own choice that meant she was badly treated by children that have no right to think themselves superior to anything!" Suicune turned to look at Jodie when he said the last part and she went red, " San, our daughter, may have been born like you, but she was certainly not raised like you. She, like us, is indeed a legendary pokemon! Remember that, human children, next time you decide to gang up on a child who has done no real harm to you!" Satisfied they got the message, Suicune turned to leave. I turned back to look for the one person I would miss; my very first human friend. The only one who didn't treat me badly just because the rich girl did, but I couldn't see him past Entei and Raikou. I turned back and allowed tears to run down my face. I wiped them away and instead scanned the tree line for Roselia and Ditto. I sighed in relief when I saw them running towards us. The beasts slowed down slightly to allow them to catch up. Roselia couldn't catch up to Suicune so she and Ditto jumped onto Entei instead.

I had no idea where we were going and I don't think my parents did either. I watched as the blurred trees gradually get further apart until I couldn't see any anymore. The ground slowly changed from soil and grass to hard and bumpy rocks and I realised we were going over a mountain. When we got to the top, we stopped on a flat ledge so my parents could best judge where to go next. I didn't look back, instead I let my gaze move from the deserts in the west to the swamps in the east and the very slight outline of human territories in the north. I sighed, none of it was a good place to live, " we'll go through the desert and see what things are like on the other side of it. Even if we don't find somewhere, the annual meeting is in three days. We can rest there for a while." I was only half listening to Raikou. I got back onto Suicune's back and rested my face against the fur on his neck, letting my eyes droop. I had fallen alseep on their backs before and had never fallen off. I was just so used to it, it was as natural to me as walking. I welcomed sleep so I wouldn't have to think about the events of today anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but San and the plot.**

**A/N: sorry this chapter is so short, but it was hard to think of what to write while San was simply greeting and messing around with her friends. R&R please. **

_San's POV: _

We found nothing beyond the desert besides plains taken over by humans, no matter which direction we went. My parents gave up and we are now heading towards the hall of origens. Unfortunately Roselia and Ditto can't come so we were forced to leave them behind in a cave hidden in the desert with enough food to do them for a week, along with water left in a large dish in the shade so it wouldn't dry up.

As soon as we arrived I jumped off Suicune's back and raced off in search of my friends. " San!" I turned round to see Celebi floating behind me, smiling. I smiled back and gave her a hug, " how have you been?" I asked her and listened as she told me about anything interesting that happened in her forests over time. I told her about all that happened with the school. " oh wow." Celebi muttered, half pleased and half disgusted. She touched my face and used her healing power to get rid of my black eye and split lip. I blinked and touched my lip as if to make sure it was really healed, " thanks a lot Celebi." I said, " hey, come on. There's someone who wants to see you." she told me and led me outside. My eyes lit up as I saw Latias and Latios flying around outside. I looked past them to see Mew and Shaymin in sky form flying through clouds. I could even see Rayquaza above them, relaxing on bunch of clouds that were close together. I smiled as Latias flew down to me. We greeted each other happily. " Celebi!" I could see Mew and Shaymin calling for their friend to join them. Celebi said bye to me and flew up to them. " Hey. I found this really amazing pendant on an altar. You have to come see it." Latias said to me. I was curious, so I followed her back inside. She went into a small room and I looked at what she was trying to show me. It was a small gold carving of Latias and Latios attached to a silver chain. I looked at her, " you got your human friends to make this didn't you?" I said knowingly. Latias gave an embarrased smile. I laughed and clipped the necklace around my neck, then gave my friend a hug, " thank you Latias." I told her. We headed out again. Latias went back to her brother and I walked around, getting caught up with the other legendaries.

I was currently sitting on Lugia's back as the two of us stared down at a large city. We made jokes and laughed about it, " Arceus is about to arrive." We looked up at Zapdos as he spoke. Lugia turned and followed him back up to the hall of origens. When he landed I saw all the pokemon were gathered around something. I jumped off his back and raced over to Palkia, who was standing at the back with the other huge legendaries, " what's going on?" I called to him above the noise. " it's the eon twins. They were attacked outside, about twenty minutes ago." He said without looking at me. Horrified, I pushed through the crowd and stopped beside Mew. Latias was lying, barely consious on the ground. Alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but San and the plot.**

_San's POV:_

I ran over to Latias and knelt beside her, " what happened?" I asked her. Celebi, Mew and Manaphy came over to listen. The others stayed back to give her space, " pokemon hunters attacked us almost as soon as we left the hall of origens. They were searching for legendaries to give to their boss... they got Latios. He protected me so I could get away." I stepped back so Celebi could start healing Latias. I walked over to an exit and looked down, hoping I would be able to see something... I did. I saw a helicopter briefly before it disappeared behind some clouds. Desperation to save my best friend's brother overtook any sort of common sense. I took a few steps back then ran and jumped, freefalling towards the ground. I heard my name called several times as all the legendaries that could fly or float jumped down after me. I came to a hard stop as Arceus himself appeared underneath me. I landed on his back just in front of the huge yellow wheel thing. I looked in slight amazement as my legs didn't even reach to each side of his back, " please Arceus! we have to save Latios!" I called to him. " I agree, but killing yourself isn't going to help." he replied sarcasticly. I made my way over to the side of his back and looked down. I then realised I couldn't even see the ground below the clouds. My eyes widened and I looked at Arceus. " you saved my life." " I'm glad you noticed." he replied in a sarcastic, joking tone. I looked up and saw Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Darkrai, Rayquaza and the flying birds hovering above. They all went back to the hall of origens. Once the other legendaries, especially my parents expressed their relief at me being alive; Arceus stood in front of all the legendaries, telling them his plan to save Latios. I was still on his back, seeing no way to get down without him putting me down. " We can't send too many of our own in case they get captured also. If it happened to Latios it can happen to others. I am going to send Rayquaza, Kyogre, Groudon, Mew, Celebi, Ho-oh and the three beasts." he said. " what?" I shouted, echoed by my parents. " but what of San?" Raikou asked. " I will assign someone to look after the girl. It should only be for a few days. I need your skills for this." Arceus replied to them. The beasts argued, but Arceus was insisting they go. I stood with Latias, watching them standing by the entrance, ready to go. I looked back at Arceus, " I want to go with them!" I hissed. He looked at me in surprise, " nonsense child. You're seven years old, you would only slow them down." He said, not unkindly. Latias put her 'hand' on my shoulder. I knew she was also wishing to go. I sighed and said goodbye to my parents, then turned away as they left with the others. I looked at the remaining legendaries, silently wondering which one Arceus was handing me over to. I hoped it was either Latias or Lugia. I looked over at Arceus, but he didn't seem to be going to say anything. I didn't want to seem insistant so I just waited silently. " San." I turned to Latias when she spoke. " let's go fo a fly. I want to go outside for a while. Don't worry, someone will send for us when Arceus makes a descision." she added when she saw my expression. " that's not it, what if those humans come back?" I asked, " oh. Don't worry. We won't be going outside the hall of origen's safety. Promise." She replied. I sighed and nodded. I got on her back and she flew outside. We both stayed silent, simply enjoying the wind and sunshine. " San?" Latias turned round and we saw Articuno. I nodded to him and tapped Latias's neck. She followed him in then landed so I could get off her back. Arceus beckoned to me. I ran over to him, " I was starting to think you'd forgotten." I said with a nervous smile. " San." " yes?" I replied when he spoke. " do you know how to fight?" His question surprised me. " not really. My parents never taught me." I admitted. He nodded then said, " I didn't think so... San, I want you to learn. that's why I'm assigning Giratina to be your mentor in the reverse world. I believe it's important you learn to fight to protect both yourself and those you love." I narrowed my eyes in confusion, " but a few days isn't enough to learn to fight." I pointed out, " I know." He replied, but didn't continue. " what about Roselia and Ditto? my partners?" I asked. " you can bring them if you so wish. It would be wise to train your partners as you train." Arceus replied. I still didn't understand why it was nessessary for me to learn to fight, but I didn't question him. " does Giratina know?" I asked. " of course he does. I spoke to him before telling you." Arceus replied. I sighed and looked around for the huge legendary. I found him in a playful scuffle with Dialga with Palkia watching. I stayed back, staring up at the gigantic pokemon. After a few minutes of them not noticing me I left and searched for Lugia instead. When I found him I told him what Arceus said. " well, good luck to you San. It's a pity a child so young must become a fighter." he said and I hugged him. Latias flew round the corner in a great hurry, " San! is it true? Is Giratina taking you to the reverse world?" She demanded. I winced, " yeah. It's true." I replied, then asked, " who did you hear that from?" " ... Shaymin." Latias replied. We both looked out at the setting sun. " it's time to leave." Lugia muttered. I hugged my best friends and blinked away the tears that were threatening to overflow. After a few moments we stepped apart.

I stood with Giratina, Dialga, Palkia and Arceus, watching all the other legendaries gradually leave. Eventually it was just us. Giratina helped me onto the flat section of his head where I sat, looking out at the last of the sun rays. I looked over at Arceus,

" Arceus. My partners?" I asked. He nodded and teleported Roselia and Ditto onto Giratina's head beside me. They were extremily confused, but relaxed when I promised them an explanation. The four gigantic legendaries flew away from the hall of origens then vanished into their own dimensions. I looked around at the reverse world. I had a gut feeling this would be my new home for more than just a few days.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but San and the plot.**

_San's POV: _

The reverse world had no time inside it, so it was hard to tell how much of it had passed; all I knew was it had been a very long time.

Giratina was in the real world currently. He went back and forth, but never took me with him. I stood on a floating hunk of rock and waited until the target Giratina had set up floated back round to my front. As soon as it came into my line of sight, I grabbed the rock that was lying beside me and threw it with all my strength at the target. I not only hit bulls-eye, but shattered the wooden target. I turned to look at Roserade who was standing just behind me. A while ago Giratina brought us a shiny stone from the real world because he said she was ready to evolve. Ditto was on the sideways staircase above her. I jumped from the floating rock to the place Roserade and Ditto were, " come on. Giratina will be back soon." I told them and half ran, half jumped down the path, because of the low gravity. I kept my hair loosely tied up with a black hair band Celebi got Giratina to give me, to keep it out of my face. I never did figure out how she got it though.

I stopped at the staircase where gravity goes normal, waiting for Giratina to come back. After a few minutes I sat down and tapped my foot on the step below me. I watched the portal open and Giratina flew through it. He looked down at me, " have you finished your training today?" he asked. I nodded, " yes Giratina. I'm finished for the day." I replied. He gave me a brisk nod then flew on. I watched sadly as the protal closed. I knew the reverse world like the back of my hand and I barely remembered life before it. I remembered the three beasts and that they raised me as a young child, but not much other than that. I was getting bored. I'd been training hard ever since I got here and I didn't know even how long that had been. I ran down the stairs and stopped at a small puddle of water. I knelt down and looked at my reflection. My hair was filthy with dirt, but I could see that it's natural colour was auburn and my eyes were ice blue. I sighed and stood up. I looked down at my plain black t-shirt and torn, jagged dark blue trousers. It had been a while since Giratina brought me new clothes from the real world. I pulled the hair band out of my hair and let it fall down to just below my shoulders. Anytime it got too long, I got Roserade to cut it with her magical leaf attack, so it was messily layered. I walked with Roserade and Ditto towards the old, sheltered building remains I slept in when I was tired. There was no night and day in this world, so I just slept when my body was exhausted. I curled up in the corner with Ditto and Roserade beside me. I don't know where Giratina went to sleep. He generally ignored me except to give me stuff he picked up in the real world and check in on my training. My mind wandered back to my parents and friends. When I was doing nothing to distract myself, I found myself missing the real world. I wished there was a way to get back. " San! San!" I sat up when I heard Giratina calling me. This was unusual. I picked up Ditto and ran with Roserade towards Giratina. " what is it?" I asked when he came into my sight. " Arceus is requesting your presence in the hall of origens this year." He told me. My eyes lit up and I gasped in pleasure. I hadn't been to the annual legendaries meeting since that one when I came to this world for the first time. I ran up the upside down stairs and jumped onto Giratina's head. I knelt down and looked at my partners, " if I can stay in the real world I'll make sure you two get brought back also." I promised them. They nodded, trusting me. Giratina opened a portal and flew through it. When we arrived in the real world he turned into his other form, the one with legs. He flew towards the hall of origens. When we arrived he knelt down and I jumped down off his head. " San?" I turned round to see Latias and Celebi. I smiled and opened my arms to allow Celebi to hug me. " I haven't seen you for years!" Latias cried. I looked at her, " how long have I been away?" I asked, " San. You've been in the reverse world for six years." Celebi said. My eyes widened. " Six years? So I'm... Thirteen years old?" I asked. Celebi and Latias nodded, " hey. What happened to your brother Latias?" I asked. " The legendaries that were sent to find Latios tracked him all over the place. They eventually found him in another region and Rayquaza and Mew got themselves captured to study the inside of the building. Mew then sent a telepathic image to Celebi, to tell the others the layout. They snuck in and trapped the guards with Celebi's vines then the beasts used their powers to break open the cages. The legendaries then made their way back here a few weeks later. Arceus gathered us all back here again to tell us, except you and Giratina of course. Suicune, Entei and Raikou confronted Arceus and demanded to know where you were. He told them you were being taken good care of and that you would be brought back when you were ready. The beasts were furious and spent years going all over the world, trying to find you." Latias explained. " Come. They will be overjoyed to see you." Celebi said and led me towards the main hall. I stopped in shock when I saw my parents for the first time in so long. They had their backs to me and were chatting with Lugia. Lugia's eyes widened when he saw me and he gestured to me. The three of them turned round and their eyes widened. I gave a nervous smile and walked towards them. They ran to me and I had to step back to avoid getting knocked down. They all nuzzled me, overjoyed to see me again. I hugged them back; just as happy as them. When they stepped back, I ran my finger's through my hair and saw they were covered in dirt when I brought my hands back down. The beasts didn't care if I was dirty. They wanted to know all about what happened in the reverse world. I shrugged, " not much. Giratina taught me how to fight then ignored me while I improved my skills." I said. The three beasts looked furious. They wanted to talk to Arceus. I leapt on Raikou's back so I could see what was going on. " Arceus!" Entei roared. Arceus looked down at us, but didn't speak, " you purposely sent San to the reverse world so we couldn't find her, didn't you?" Suicune snarled. " no. I sent the girl to the reverse world so she could train with no interruptions." Arceus replied, ignoring the beast's fury. " she didn't need to learn to fight! We could've protected her!" Entei snapped, " for how long? I know you don't want to hear this, but one day, perhaps one day soon, this girl is going to want to leave you three and journey by herself. I had her trained so she could survive alone, this girl is not like other humans. She has a very specific purpose, but that purpose does not lie with you." Arceus explained. I tilted my head to the side, then looked down at my parents. I got off Raikou's back then looked outside at the blue sky, something I hadn't seen for years. I thought about what it would be like journeying by myself, but pushed those thoughts away. For now at least I was content to stay with the three beasts.

I left them arguing with Arceus and looked for Giratina. I saw him outside in the air with Rayquaza. I smirked and ran towards them, then jumped. Since I was older I had the strength to propell myself further. I landed on Giratina's head, " hello San." He said. I grinned, " hey." " I assume you're going back with the beasts." He said " yeah." I replied, " well, it was good having you around. You were a fast learner and didn't once complain about the different lifestyle, most humans would have." I grinned at the compliment then asked for my partners. He opened a portal and brought them back to this world. We said goodbye and I took my partners back into the hall of origens to find my parents.

I stood next to Suicune at the exit to the halls of origens, saying goodbye to Celebi, Latias and Lugia. Afterwards, we all stepped back and Palkia teleported us to the forest the beasts now lived in. I turned in a slow circle, looking at the trees, flowers and pokemon that I hadn't seen in so long. I smiled and looked down at Roserade and Ditto, knowing that they felt as I did; never happier to be back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but San and the plot.**

**A/N: I'm planning to have San build up a proper pokemon team besides just Roserade and Ditto. If anyone has any requests for a partner please let me know in a review or pm.**

_San's POV:_

I walked around the forest with my two partners, exploring the place. This forest was deeper and had a much more maze like quality than the previous one, but I'd come from the reverse world so I didn't think navigating this place would be a problem. I stopped as I recognising the sound of river water. I ran towards the river and gave my hair a much needed wash. I went downstream when I was finished and looked at myself. Without the dirt my hair was much better. It was auburn mixed with slight brown from my childhood. My eyes remained the same; ice blue though colder than they had been. I jumped into a tree and jumped from branch to branch, going between the floating rocks in the reverse world had improved my jumping ability. I stopped in my tracks as I heard voices, human voices. I narrowed my eyes and ran with Roserade and Ditto towards the sound. I jumped to the ground and kept myself hidden between two close trees. I saw about three or four girls and two boys. They had stopped to get their bearings. I knew immediatly that they were lost. I scoffed and turned to walk away, " hey! Is that a person?" I turned when I heard one of the girls speak. They must have saw me when I left the shadows. I watched them without speaking. One of the girls stepped forward, " you wouldn't happen to know the way out would you? or at least know if there's any rare pokemon in here?" she asked nervously. I narrowed my eyes, " why should I tell you?" I asked. The girl seemed surprised. It strangely reminded me of something, but I couldn't think what. The girl then narrowed her eyes also and was about to snap but one of the boys stopped her and said, " you don't have to, but we'd be really grateful." I sighed and rolled my eyes then nodded. The girl and boy that spoke looked at me as if trying to remember something, " what's your name?" the girl asked. I'd turned and started to lead them but I looked back at her when she spoke, " why would you want to know that?" I hissed, she rolled her eyes, " don't be so suspisious, I just want to know your name." I thought it over then decided she could do me know harm, " it's San." I said. She clicked her fingers in recognition as the boy and the other girls widened their eyes. " I knew it! Don't you remember us San?" She asked, " should I?" I replied, " you went to the pokemon academy a few years back. You knew us there." the boy said. I narrowed my eyes in thought, trying to remember. The girl sighed in irritation as I shruggled to recall it, " I'm Jodie, these are my friends." She said as she gestured to the other girls. I bared my teeth as it all came back to me, " you had your so called friends gang up on me in that field!" I snarled. Jodie looked nervous as if it hadn't occured to her I would react badly. Roserade and Ditto mimicked my emotions. " uh Jodie, maybe you shouldn't have reminded her." the boy said fearfully as I made a low growl in my throat, copied from what I heard Giratina do over the years. " and who are you?" I hissed to him. " I'm Felix. Do you remember?" He asked me. I did remember, but I didn't befriend humans anymore. I turned my icy gaze to Jodie, " give me one good reason not to return the favor for what you did to me." She took a step back in fear, " hold on a minute. Why don't you have a pokemon battle instead? If San wins we'll leave her alone, if Jodie wins San can show us the exit." One of the girls spoke up. Jodie smirked, I mirrored her expression. " Roserade!" I called forward my first partner. " ah. The pokemon you stole from the academy." Jodie sneered. " stop stalling." I replied. She scowled and grabbed a pokeball. Me and Roserade both watched, unimpressed as she threw the pokeball up, realising it's captive. " A Quilava? no problem." I snorted. Jodie sneered at me again. A bad move for someone needing my help, " don't be so cocky, we have a type advantage." She laughed. I scoffed, " Roserade, show them how wrong they are." Roserade smirked, ready to go. " you can make the first move." Jodie said. Her first mistake. A shiny stone wasn't the only thing Giratina brought for Roserade. Most of her attacks were learned by Tm. " Roserade! Magical leaf!" I called, " Dodge!" Jodie ordered her pokemon. Quilava jumped, but it was hit by the attack, " Jodie! Magical leaf doesn't miss!" Felix called to her. She ground her teeth at the embarressment, then called, " Quilava, finish this quickly with Flamethrower!" Both me and Roserade smirked. " Dance!" I watched the confusion on all their face's until Roserade twirled effortlessly around the flamethrower. She even gave a small pose when she stopped. Jodie muttered an insult under her breath, then ordered a quick attack. Roserade let herself get hit, she flipped back and used magical leaf again. Quilava cried out as it was hit, " use dig!" Jodie called, I waited until Quilava dug a hole then said, " send your magical leaf into the hole!" I watched as Roserade obeyed me. I waited until Quilava came back out. Roserade jumped then twirled as she dodged Quilava's dig attack. " this is getting boring. Use shadow ball." I said dismissively. Quilava tried to dodge, but didn't have the energy. Roserade used repeated Shadow balls until Quilava could barely move then I smirked, " finish this off with hyper beam." Jodie gasped as she watched her starter pokemon faint with the srength of Roserade's hyper beam. Roserade jumped back to my side, " your side of the bargin." I told them. They looked disappointed, as if I would've changed my mind. I tilted my head as I heard the howls of Raikou, calling me. Without a backwards glance I ran off with my partners. They whispered among themselves, remembering the fact that the three legendary beasts were my parents. They ran after me, but I knew if I tried I could easily lose them. I slowed down and stopped in a clearing, " you called?" I asked them, " San. We got some food for you." Entei said. I knelt down beside Suicune and started eating hungrily. I looked up when I heard a twig snap. I wiped my mouth and stood up, narrowing my eyes. The beasts growled as soon as they smelled humans. As soon as the humans came into view my parents bared their teeth angrily as they recognised Jodie. They hadn't forgotten what she'd done to me.

" please San. Can't you just show us how to get out of here? Then you'll never have to see us again." Felix asked. Somehow I didn't like hearing that from him. I was happy enough not seeing Jodie and her friends again, but somehow Felix was different from them. I pushed those feelings down, just like Giratina taught me. I gave a brisk nod, " Roserade, Ditto. You guys stay here. I'll be back soon." I told them then walked past the humans. Felix walked beside me, but the others stayed back. Good. " so... um, what happened when you left school? I mean what did you do?" Felix asked. " wandered aimlessly for three days then went to the hall of origens and got sent to the reverse world to live with Giratina." I replied boredly, " what's the reverse world? who's Giratina?" Felix asked. I thought about the answer, " the reverse world is a small alternate world to this one, but it's not like here." I descriped to him what the reverse world was actually like then told him about Giratina. " wow. And no-one could find you for six years? you were all alone?" His tone was concerned. I snorted and rolled my eyes. " you act as if your worried about me. Don't." He went silent after that. A few minutes passed and I stopped, " just through there is the way out." I said. Felix looked at me, " your pokemon are strong San. Have you ever thought about going on a pokemon journey?" he asked. My eyes widened as I remembered what Arceus said about me leaving, I felt a need to travel the world. But I refused to leave my parents. I told Felix the truth, " I've thought about it, but I can't leave my parents." He looked disappointed, but left with the others. I jumped onto a branch and watched them go, having a strange, fluttery, regretful feeling.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but San**

**A/N: The offer I made last chapter still stands. If anyone has an idea for a non-legendary pokemon that can join San's team let me know via review or pm. Sorry this chapter is so short, but it's leading up to the events I have planned next chapter.**

_San's POV:_

I watched Felix, Jodie and their friends leave the forest. I sighed and turned away, pushing down the feelings that wanted me to leave also. I glared at the sky, watching a group of Pidgey and Pidgeotto fly over the treetops. I climbed back down the tree and sat at it's base, allowing the memories of the pokemon academy to run through my mind.

I jerked up as I heard a twig snap, " just through there. That's where they saw her." I heard voices whisper, but I didn't recognise them. I stood up and walked silently to my right so I could see who was there. I gasped when I saw the red R on their black shirts. I turned and ran. " there! After her!" I didn't understand why they were after me, but discarded the question. I didn't have time to think about it. I listened to their footsteps as they gradually got further away- thanks to living with pokemon all my life in the woods I was faster than most humans, but not pokemon. The Team Rocket grunts released their pokemon to chase me. " Roserade! Ditto!" I called, regreting leaving them behind. I looked over my shoulder to see several Ekans and Koffing getting closer. " not so fast kid." I skidded to a stop as I saw a Rocket executive standing in front of me with a Houndoom by his side. The Houndoom growled and I bolted, turning right. I knew the Houndoom was chasing me, but I concentrated on moving faster. I felt something heavy on my back right before I fell to the ground. The Houndoom dug it's fangs into my leg and I screamed in pain. I heard the distant roar of my parents as they searched for me. I was afraid to answer them in case that was what Team Rocket wanted. I heard the Rocket Executive walk towards me so I struggled, but the Houndoom was just too heavy. He covered my mouth as he pulled me off the ground. I put most of my weight onto my right leg since that Houndoom bit my left; because of that I couldn't struggle as much as I wanted to as the Executive pulled me back towards a truck. When I grabbed a tree branch and tried to pull away from him, he had some of his grunts roughly tie my hands behind my back. The grunts then shoved me into the truck. I cried out in pain when I landed on my left leg. I stood and ran to the back of the truck, but they closed the door before I could reach it. I pounded on the door, yelling. I heard my parent's roar again, closer this time. " Suicune! Entei! Help me!" I called to them, " she's calling for them. Go! Go! Go!" I vaguely listened as the grunts got in the front of the van and started driving. I hated that I was seperate from the drivers or I could've stopped the van. I saw flashes of my parents fur as they chased the van, snarling furiously. A huge flamethrower came from the trees towards the truck, but the driver's swerved and avoided it. I gaped as I saw Suicune standing on top of a gigantic wave of water, pure fury in his eyes. The team rocket grunts released their pokemon to distract the legendaries long enough for them to get away. The pokemon took the surf meant for the van and the grunts went at top speed as they reached the road. I knew my parents were fast and Suicune at least would be able to keep up, but he couldn't forever. He would get tired. I saw him through the trees, running after the van but I gradually saw him less and less until I couldn't see him at all no matter how hard I tried. I sighed and sat on the floor with my back against the wall. I pulled up my trouser leg to see the bite on my shin. I couldn't see anything past the blood. I looked around for anything I could use to clean it, but found nothing. I rolled my trouser leg back down and groaned. I gripped the wall for support as I stood up then limped to the window on the doors of the van, I looked out but had no clue where I was. More than anything, I wished I at least had my parents with me. I limped to the other side of the van and lay down, curling up. I figured I was going to be in here for a while.

I opened my eyes when I heard the van door opening. When I saw the grunts standing there I quickly sat up, angry at myself for falling asleep. One of the grunts stepped forward to grab me when I didn't move.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but San and the plot**

**A/N: review please people, I like hearing your opinions.**

_San's POV: _

I was pulled roughly out of the van and brought into some sort of building. The grunts led me through several corridors into an old room full of cells. I struggled as hard as I could, but I wasn't strong enough. They shoved me into the cell at the end and closed the door before I could even stand up. I ran over anyway and banged my shoulder into the door repeatedly. After a few seconds I heard a faint pokemon noise. I walked into the darkness at the back of my cell and let my eyes adjust. I saw a small brown shape lying against the wall. I knelt down next to it and slowly reached out. The pokemon looked up and sniffed my hand. It stood and came over, nuzzling my leg; the injured one. I smiled and picked it up. I walked back into the light and saw it was a very skinny Eevee. I was furious, the poor little thing was starving. I didn't have any food with me so I did the next best thing. I set the Eevee down and resumed banging on the door and yelling to the guards I saw at the main door leading into this room full of cells. I yelled constantly for food, knowing that if I annoyed them enough they'd bring some to shut me up. It worked, in fact it worked so well some more grunts came down to see what the fuss was about. The guards explained to them I had been demanding food for the past fifteen minutes and the grunts hissed at them to bring me food because the 'boss' wanted me healthy. I smirked as they brought a couple of plates of berries and meat. One guard stood at the door, making sure I couldn't get out while the other set the plates on the floor then ran out. The first guard slammed the door closed again and they left. I waited until they could no longer see me then brought the tiny Eevee out of the shadows again. I put her in there so the guards wouldn't see her. I set her in front of me, in plain view of the plates. The poor thing looked up to me in fear so I nodded, telling her it was ok. She gratefully started eating. In truth I wasn't all that hungry and felt grateful to Giratina who taught me how to go without for a few days. I got up and paced around the cell. When I had my back to the door I lifted out the necklace Latias had given me years ago. I had it hidden under my top for all those years. The necklace of Latias and Latios. I saw a faint glowing inbetween their paws for the first time. I took the necklace off so I could look at it properly. The glowing got bigger until it covered all of the Latias on the necklace. The Eevee jumped onto my shoulder to look at the necklace. The glowing got gradually brighter until a beam of energy came from it to form a see through version of Latias. " San! Are you alright?" She asked, " what on Earth is going on?" I cried, " it was Arceus's idea. He wanted a way for you get receive help if you needed it, so he had this pendant made in our image so we could come to you if you needed help." Latias explained, " watch." She added. Her eyes went wide and white as she hovered next to me. I realised she was sight-sharing with her brother. I saw an image of my parents through some trees, pacing in annoyance and agitation with Celebi floating around a huge hunk of what looked like a purple crystal. Latios's vision moved up to the sky and I saw a comet in between all the stars. Latios looked back at the purple crystal as it started to float and glow white. At that moment the eon twins cut off the sight sharing. I looked at Latias, " what's going on?" I asked, " what was that thing?" Latias smiled, " that is Celebi's plan to get you out of here."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but San and the plot**

**A/N: review please. I'm going to make a deal. I'll post the next chapter when I get a minimum of three reviews. **

_San's POV:_

I wanted to know what Celebi's plan was but before I could ask I heard banging from upstairs then the door opened. Latias swiftly disappeared and my necklace stopped glowing. I quickly put it on again and hid it underneath my top. I lifted the Eevee off my shoulder and held her protectively in my arms instead. A couple of grunts came down and opened my cell door. They pulled me upstairs to a much nicer room than I had been in. There was a fireplace with some pokemon lying in front of it on a cream rug. Eevee jumped out of my arms and ran over to the Espeon lying there. I looked over to my right and saw an executive sitting on a white armchair. He stood up and smiled, " San. Do you know why you're here?" I pulled away from the grunts and scowled at him, " no clue." I snapped, not wanting to talk to this guy. " ok, you're here because you have a special connection with pokemon and we would like you to work with us to harness pokemon's power." he explained. I narrowed my eyes, " no way!" I yelled. The man sighed, " put her back in the cell until she agrees." he said dismissivly. The grunts grabbed my arms and started pulling me back. The Eevee ran over and headbutted one of the grunts. The Espeon looked over curiously, but did nothing. One of the grunts grabbed the Eevee's scruff roughly, while pulling me. That made the Espeon stand up and growl. The Espeon used confusion on the grunts to make them let go of me and Eevee. I caught Eevee before she hit the ground and ran over to the Espeon. The Executive grabbed two pokeballs and released them. A Houndoom and a Mightyena appeared and snarled. Espeon hissed in anger and used confusion. It didn't do much to them. The Houndoom pinned Espeon to the ground and Mightyena used bite on Eevee, holding her tightly by the scruff. The Grunts then took me forcefully back to my cell. The Mightyena followed and threw Eevee back in also.

I paced for a few minutes then sat down at the back of the cell and lifted my necklace out. " Latias?" I asked. She didn't appear but I could hear her voice, _" San. Don't worry. Celebi's plan is coming together. You'll be back with us very soon, just wait a few more minutes and a legendary pokemon you haven't seen before will be with you. He'll explain everything. I have to go now San." _" Latias wait! At least tell me the name of this legendary!" I called, but she didn't reply.I sighed and rolled my eyes. I stood up and picked up Eevee, preparing to wait.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but San and the plot**

**A/N: I know I took ages to update, but I keep to my word and had to wait until I got my third review before I posted another chapter. **

_San's POV:_

I sat in my cell for ages with Eevee. Latias must have no concept of time. I lifted the necklace again and tried to contact her but there was no reply. I desperatly hoped nothing had happened to them. I leaned against the wall and rested my head on it tiredly. I'd closed my eyes for only a few seconds when a bright flash made me open them again. I stood up, staring at the small pokemon that was floating in my cell. It was mainly white with an almost star shaped yellow section on it's head, with blue tags hanging from each of the three points. It also has two yellow streamers that flow behind it. The pokemon flew around the cell, as if studying it. When it was finished it looked at me and said with telepathy, " are you the human Celebi wanted me to come to?" I stared in disbelief, " yeah. Who are you?" I replied, mentally conferming that the pokemon sounded like a young boy. The pokemon rolled his eyes and scoffed, " I'm Jirachi!" He cried as if it was obvious. " never heard of you. So what was Celebi's big plan? Latias didn't have time to tell me." Jirachi laughed and flew in a circle around me before landing on my head, " that's easy! Make a wish!" "... what?" I asked, confused. Jirachi made a slight noise of annoyence, " I'm the wish maker! You make a wish and I can get you out!" He explained. " so if I wish to get out of here, you can make that happen?" I clarified. " yep!" He replied cheerily. I decided to give it a shot, " uh, ok. I wish that me and Eevee were safely away from this place." I said. Jirachi's blue tags started glowing and he closed his eyes. After a few seconds I found myself in an unfamilar place. Even worse than that, it was a city, luckily it seemed to be the middle of the night so no humans were actaully around. I set Eevee down by my feet and lifted Jirachi off my head, " where are we?" I hissed to him. He looked around then smiled, " away from that building. Just like you wished for." I growled, " and why aren't we back with my parents and Celebi?" " because you didn't wish to be back with them. You just wanted away from that place." I rolled my eyes at him, " ok. Fine. I wish me and Eevee were back with my parents." I said, hoping he would get it right this time. Jirachi yawned and settled in my arms, " can't. I'm tired." He said and closed his eyes, falling asleep a few seconds later. I growled again and knew I couldn't go anywhere now; in the middle of the night with a sleeping legendary and an inexperenced Eevee with no idea where I was. I walked with Eevee through the town until I found an alley with enough cover to hide me until I woke up. I walked cautiously into the alley in case some wild pokemon had already claimed it. It seemed empty though. I settled down with Jirachi peacefully sleeping in my arms. Eevee curled up beside me.

" hey! Hey human girl! wake up!" I groaned and opened my eyes to see Jirachi hovering above me. I sat up and looked around, remembering I'd slept in an alley. I gasped and looked up. It was about mid-day judging by the position of the sun. I looked out of the alley and saw many people walking up and down the street, " oh no." I said. I picked up Eevee and Jirachi, thanking Arceus they were both so small, " you two have to keep very quiet, please don't draw attention to yourselves. I just want to get out of here as soon as possible." Both the pokemon nodded and I raced out of the alley, running through the streets as quickly as I could. This town was just so big and before long I was forced to stop and rest. All the streets looked the same, I realised I had no idea how to get out of here. I was afraid of using Jirachi's wish again in case he messed it up once more. Once I got my breath back I started running again.

After a few minutes I groaned in annoyance; the alley I'd slept in was just across the road. I'd been going in a huge circle. I went back into it and knelt down. I set the two pokemon down and got my necklace out, " Latias, please answer. I need your help." I sighed in relief as the familar shape started forming. After a few seconds though I realised this Latios. I supposed he can appear also seeing as he is also on the pendant along with his sister. " Latios! what's going on?" I cried when he fully appeared. Like Latias though, he only appeared see through; like a hologram. " San." Latios looked around, " where are you?" he asked. " well, when Jirachi appeared I wished to leave the team rocket building and he teleported us here instead of back at the forest." I explained. Latios nodded, " lucky for you that's what he did." Latios's statement both confused and worried me, " why?" I asked. " your home. Some human vandal's burned it to the ground." Latios explained. I gasped, " no!" Latios nodded, " Entei, Raikou, Latias and I worked on getting as mant forest pokemon out as possible while Suicune and Celebi tried to put the fire out, but it spread to quickly, even for them. San... there's nothing left but a few burnt trees and ash." he explained, then started flying up, " if you stay here, I will come get you. Your parents are worried sick, as is your friends." I nodded to him. Latios flew above the building's so he could get a good look at the area, then his hologram disappeared back into my necklace. I sat down with Eevee and Jirachi, trying not to cry as I thought about all those pokemon who'd also lost their home. I didn't bother scanning the skies for Latios as he'd most likely come invisable.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but San and the plot**

**A/N: please review, I love reading your opinions. I'm going to do something different this time; I will be putting in some other point of views instead of just San's.**

_Latias's POV:_

I sat in human form on my brother's back as he soared through the sky towards where he said San and Jirachi were. We were both invisable so no humans would see us. I looked behind me, even though the burnt forest was out of sight and had been for a long while now; I still remember the boiling hot flames against my skin and the frightened cries of the pokemon as they ran for their lives. Latios and I carried several of them on our backs as we took them out, Raikou used thunderbolts to lead other pokemon out and Entei shielded them from any stray embers, as a fire pokemon he doesn't really take any damage from fire. Suicune used water to put out the fire and Celebi smothered the flame with incredibly thick thorny vines.

I looked forward again as Latios tilted sharply to the left. I gripped his neck tightly to keep from falling off. " how much further Latios?" I asked. He rolled his eyes, " about another five minutes." " at this speed?" I asked in disbelief. " yes Latias. At this speed." He replied, with light humour in his voice. I looked down at the flat countryside we were passing over, with an odd human house dotted about the place.

After another few minutes the houses came more often. When I looked down at the right I smiled as I saw a pokemon ranch. Latios usually hates contact with others except me, but I'm very social, I love meeting others which is why I go into human form a lot. " look Latias. There's the city San's in." I looked forward when Latios spoke and saw the beginning of a city way in the distance. Latios curved his body and shot forward, going even faster. I leaned down against him to stop myself getting blasted with high speed wind. I couldn't move this fast when I was flying. Latios slowed down when he reached the city and headed towards the alley. When he reached it he hovered in the air and I jumped off, landing beside the sleeping girl with a Eevee in her arms and Jirachi in her lap. I gently shook San's shoulder, she jumped up and lashed out. I ducked so I didn't get hit, " whoa! San! San! It's me! Latias!" " Latias?" San asked, then leapt forward. I relaxed and hugged her back as I felt her arms go around my neck. Eevee and Jirachi sat on the ground looking around. When San let go of me I changed back into my proper form, " Latias!" Jirachi cried and flew onto my head. I laughed and spun in a circle, making Jirachi laugh also. San picked up the Eevee, " hey, where did you get that Eevee San?" I asked. " I found her in my cell in the team rocket base. I couldn't leave her there all alone, so she's now my third partner." She explained. I nodded and turned human again, " Jirachi? you go up to Latios, ok?" I said to the wish maker. He nodded and flew up. Latios flashed visable for a few seconds until Jirachi landed on him then he went invisable again and flew off, " what?..." I smiled at San, knowing she was confused, " come on. There's a pokemon ranch just outside of town I wanna check out. Please?" I begged. San sighed and rolled her eyes, but nodded. San held Eevee in her arms as she ran alongside me towards the pokemon ranch.

We walked around the ranch looking at all the pokemon grazing or running around, " who are you? what are you doing here?" We turned round to see a middle aged woman standing glaring at us, she had a Growlithe beside her. I sent a telepathic message to San asking her to say what I wanted to say, but couldn't since I couldn't actually speak to normal humans. " We didn't mean to trespass, it's just my friend here really wanted to see a pokemon ranch." San said softly. After watching us for a few more seconds the woman nodded and relaxed, " sorry girls, it's just there's been people around recently that have been trying to steal pokemon." Me and San both nodded in understanding. The Growlithe padded over to me and sniffed my legs then started barking; he knew I wasn't human. " Growlithe! stop that! I'm sorry, he doesn't normally do that." I smiled and held my hand up to show it was ok, " you girls look exhausted though, why don't you come back to my cabin and I'll get you something to eat?" the woman offered. I looked at San and she reluctantly nodded. I smiled and silently laughed; she was a lot like Latios. " what are your names?" the woman asked when we started following her, " I'm San and this is... Maddie." San said, thinking fast for a fake name for me. The woman nodded, " my name is Marie." She replied then looked down at Eevee and Growlithe who were running around playfully, " I've raised many Eevee in my life, it's a very healthy one you have, San." " uh, thanks." San replied, looking at me.

After we had lunch at Marie's house she took us on a tour of the ranch. While I was stroking a Ponyta, Growlithe suddenly jumped to his right and snarled and Eevee's fur stood on end. " Growlithe? what's wrong?" Marie cried, " Eevee?" San added. I gasped as I realised what was happening. I sent a telepathic message to San, _ ' there's humans here stealing pokemon!' _" poachers!" San hissed and acted immediatly. She picked up Eevee and raced towards where the poachers were. I ran with her as Marie and Growlithe followed. I went faster, easily overtaking them all, but stopped in alarm as the poachers cornered some pokemon. Unwanted memories ran through my mind of me and Latios being hunted like that. I felt the familar and reassuring presence of my brother above me, hidden in the clouds. He may be invisable but he has Jirachi with him. San stopped beside me, " Eevee! Bite that man!" She called, she knew Eevee hadn't had much experience but she was the only pokemon San had right now. The man hissed in pain and sent out his pokemon, as did the rest of the poachers. I silently gasped; they had about three or four pokemon each. Marie's Growlithe also joined the battle and both of them faught hard. Growlithe was eventually knocked out by a Golduck's water gun and a few seconds later Eevee was slammed into the ground by a Rhyhorn, knocking her out also. San raced forward and picked up her fallen pokemon. I bit my lip and ran forward to join San. She looked at me and I met her gaze with determination. Her eyes widened but she nodded, " Golduck! get those girls out of the way!" The man cried when we moved to stand between the humans and the pokemon. Golduck used water gun on us. I barely made it out of the way, but San wasn't so lucky; she smacked into a tree and screamed. I moved over slightly and held my arms out, determinated to protect those pokemon. Another man growled and stepped forward with his Sableye, " Sableye! use Shadow ball on that brat!" my eyes widened, the Sableye was fast. I only had time to put my arms up to protect myself before it hit me. The pain made me turn back to my proper form. The men gasped in shock when I hit the ground and cried out, " that's a...a...a Latias!" one of them yelled in amazement then they looked at each other. " forget these other pokemon! let's grab the Latias!"

_San's POV:_

I snapped open my eyes when I heard the men talk about Latias. I set Eevee down and slowly stood up. I saw Latias picking herself off the ground and floating again, she looked scared. I limped over and stood in front of her, " you'll never get Latias!" I hissed. " Golduck! Get that brat out of the way!" one of the poachers ordered. Golduck stepped forward and opened it's bill, preparing to use water gun again. I glared at it while thinking desperatly for a way out. When I saw the torrent of water coming towards me I tensed and closed my eyes. I heard the water flowing, but felt nothing. I opened my eyes to see Latias in front of me, taking the hit. _' I can't let you get hurt over me San. I can take hits better, being a legendary.' _She said telepathicly. The Golduck stopped the water gun and Latias relaxed since the pressure of the water was gone. She then used Thunderbolt on the Golduck, knocking it out. Latias used recover on herself to restore her health. The men growled, " Sableye! Shadow Claw!" The Sableye used it's attack while Latias was still healing. She went flying backwards and hit a tree, crying out loudly in pain. I winced; she's part psychic so dark type moves would do her a lot of damage. Before anyone could move I heard a second cry, this one was made from anger not pain and it was deeper than Latias's. The men looked around in confusion and I looked at Latias. She nodded to me; Latios was here.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but San and the plot.**

_Latios's POV:_

I relaxed above the clouds, watching Jirachi fly around with passing bird pokemon. Latias and San were at a pokemon ranch on the ground, having fun. I tilted my head when I heard the familar rumbling of a passing airplane. Out of curiousity I got off the cloud I'd been lying on and flew alongside the plane, circling it and watching the people inside; they were oblivious to my presence. I smirked and stopped, hovering in the air as I watched the plane move on and disappear fro my view. I turned back to Jirachi but froze when I heard a cry of pain from my sister,

" Jirachi! Stay here!" I called to him then twisted and shot down towards the ground, crying out in anger to whoever hurt Latias.

I leveled out just before I hit the ground and slammed into the Rhyhorn that was standing next to one of the human men. The Rhyhorn went flying into a tree, knocking it out. I shook my head to clear it from the pain of hitting a rock hard pokemon. The men looked around in confusion, since I was still invisable. I narrowed my eyes when I saw the Sableye run towards Latias with a shadow claw. I flew down between them and used protect. Sableye's attack hit harmlessly. It looked at the men, I smirked at their growing confusion and decided to grant them an answer. I flew up a bit and showed myself,

" Latios!" The men chroused in amazement. I narrowed my eyes and hovered protectivly in front of Latias as she used recover.

" Sableye! use shadow ball!" one of the men called. Sableye prepared a large shadow ball and fired. I used protect against the attack but when I took it down again I realised Sableye was right behind it's own attack and slashed at me with shadow claw. I cried out and moved back a bit, but shook it off and used psychic, weaking the Sableye. Latias got up and came over beside me. I looked at her as she suggested something. I smirked and looked around at all the poacher's pokemon. I counted to three silently and we both used psychic at the same time against all the poacher's pokemon. Due to our extra strength as legendaries and using our attack together at the same time we took out all of them. The poacher's gaped at us as they returned their pokemon. I cried out angrily, wanting them to go away. They got the message and fled. Latias flew over to San and used recover on her, while I suspiously watched an older woman giving potions to her Growlithe, but when she also did it to San's Eevee I relaxed again.

" so Maddie, you're really a Latias?" the woman asked in disbelief. Latias nodded and flew around the woman, cooing happily. I flew back a bit and rolled my eyes. Latias hovered just above the ground and turned human as the woman turned to me,

" and where exactly did this Latios come from?" she asked. Both me and my sister turned to San, who glared at us,

" so now I'm the one who has to explain everything?" She hissed. Latias ran behind her and playfully shoved her forward.

" yes Maddie is Latias. Latios was above the clouds keeping an eye on her. When she was attacked by those poachers it made him come down." San summerised. The woman nodded, a bit shell-shocked. I gave an impatient cry, wanting to leave this place. Latias smiled at me then turned back to her real form and flew playfully around the woman before hovering next to me. San picked up her Eevee then looked at the other human,

" thanks for giving us food Marie, but we've got to get going now." She said,

" Wait, San. You're going to be travelling around aren't you?" the woman, Marie, asked. San nodded, wondering where this was headed. Marie ran to her cabin and came back with an egg. San's eyes widened as Marie held the egg out to her,

" I came across this the other week there and think it would be better off with someone who's going on a journey with pokemon." she explained. San looked at me and Latias before accepting the egg. Me and Latias flew to either side of her to look at the egg. It was white with strange red and blue triangular markings on it.

" uh... thanks, Marie." San said before setting Eevee on my back then climbing up herself. I flew up, following closely by my sister.

We flew leisurely through the sky, well I did anyway. Latias had Jirachi and Eevee on her back, who had jumped from my back to hers when she picked up Jirachi. Latias was flying through the clouds, chasing bird pokemon and twirling around airplanes. San was sitting silently on my back staring at her egg,

" hey Latios?" She asked eventually. I turned my head slightly towards her,

" you weren't there at the time, but Arceus told me and my parents I would eventually leave them to go on a journey. Just before I was kidnapped by team rocket I'd been thinking of it..." She trailed off so I turned my neck to look at her properly,

" Latias is one of my best friends and you're almost like a brother to me too, so if I did go on a journey, I'd like you two to come with me." San said, looking down at the egg to avoid my gaze. I looked over at Latias; I knew she'd jump at the chance.

_' well, we don't really have anything else to do.'_

I said to San playfully via telepathy. I watched from the corner of my eye as her face lit up with joy but she swiftly tried to hide it. Latias stopped and looked back over to us curiously, then wandered over,

_' what's going on?'_ She asked,

" Latias. Do you want to come on a journey with me?" San asked. I noticed she had a much easier time asking Latias, plus she was able to meet her eye. Latias smiled and nodded happily,

_' well of course San. You're my best friend.'_

Jirachi and Eevee looked at each other, then started laughing. Me, Latias and San looked over at them, but they wouldn't tell us what they were laughing at. San sighed,

" now I just have to tell my parents." she said, sighing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but San.**

_San's POV:_

Latios and Latias flew towards the closest field to the forest that hadn't been touched by flames. As they got closer I could see my parents and my partners. The field was filled with forest pokemon and my parents and partners were with different pokemon, offering help. The Eon twins hovered above the ground, I jumped off Latios's back and handed my egg to Latias then looked round at where my parents were, they hadn't noticed us come in yet. Entei was the closest to me so I ran over towards him. His eyes widened when he saw me and he closed the distance. I threw my arms around his neck as he rested his head on my shoulder,

" San. Daughter, we missed you so much!" He said to me, by now Suicune and Raikou had noticed my arrival. They raced over and Entei stepped back so I could hug them. After all the happy greetings I looked around for Roserade and Ditto. I found Roserade among a group of frightened Budew and Roselia so I decided to leave her for a while; those pokemon looked like they needed her more than I did, but I couldn't see Ditto anywhere. I'd begun to assume the worst when I realised there was only one Fearow in these woods yet there was two in the group of Spearow.

" Ditto!" I called, waving my arm. As I suspected one of the Fearow turned round and with a caw to the others, flew over to me and turned back to his proper form. I greeted him then walked over to my original partner. I lightly tapped Roserade on the shoulder. She jumped back and whirled round, preparing an attack but stopped in her tracks when she saw me. After a few seconds of staring she jumped on me, crying out happily. I laughed and hugged her back. I led my partners over to Latias and introduced them to Eevee then explained about the egg. Then I turned back to my parents and decided to get it over with quickly. I walked over to the three beasts,

" Suicune, Entei, Raikou." I said then waited until I had their full attention,

" what is it San?" Raikou asked. They could all sense something was up. I took a deep breath then said,

" I want to travel."

There was an awkward silence for longer than I wanted,

" ... travel? San, are you sure?" Suicune asked. I nodded,

" yeah. I'll have my partners with me." I said,

" alone? or..." Raikou trailed off. I gave a shy half smile,

" no. I'm going with Latias and Latios." That information seemed to help relax them; knowing I would be going with trusted friends. They still didn't entirely like the idea,

" if this is because of what Arceus said, you know you don't have to..."

" it's not." I interrupted Suicune. Raikou looked over at the eon twins,

" if anything happens to our daughter..." He didn't finish, but he didn't need to. They got his meaning.

" I'll be fine. I promise and I'll visit you guys every now and then." I told them,

" you can't be leaving already? It's sunset. At least wait until morning." Suicune begged. I nodded, giving them that at least. The beasts led me to a secluded area not far from the field where we lay down to sleep for the night. I curled up next to Suicune, enjoying the warmth of his fur for the last time.

The next morning I woke up to see the three beasts talking to Latios. I sat up to see all my partners curled up with my egg a few feet over and Latias lying sleeping next to me. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. Latios and my parents turned to us,

" you may leave after breakfast if you still wish to San." Raikou said softly. I sighed but nodded; they understood as well as I did that most children went on journey's which was why they weren't trying to stop me.

I ate breakfast and when my partners all woke up we got ready to go. The Eon twins turned into human form; Latias seemed to be a year or two younger than me with long light brown hair and innocent bright blue eyes. Latios seemed to be around my age with short dark brown hair and cold ice blue eyes. I hugged my parents goodbye one last time then left with Latios and Latias; my partners coming along behind us. I hated the idea of pokeballs, since I felt they trapped pokemon, but I just had too many partner's now to keep them all out.

_' if we are just walking like this it'll take a few days to get to the nearest town.'_ Latios commented. I jumped in surprise when I felt something land on my head,

" hahaha! Scared you!" I scowled when I heard Jirachi's voice. I lifted him off my head,

" what are you doing here?" I asked. Latias took him from me laughing,

" I want to come with you!" Jirachi cried. I rolled my eyes, but nodded. Latias smiled happily. She seemed to be attached to Jirachi. Latios watched his sister with an amused expression. I looked around,

" Latios? do you know which way the nearest town is?" I asked. He nodded and gestured to the west.

We walked most of the day and camped out for the night together. The next day we made good time and arrived at a small village at around mid-day. I bought some potions and pokeballs with money Latias wished for from Jirachi. We're still not sure where he got it from. I put all my pokemon except Roserade into pokeballs. We started wondering randomly through the town, in no particular hurry when I stopped in shock. The eon pokemon turned to me,

_' San? you ok?" _Latias asked telepathicly. I nodded then pointed on ahead, Latias and Latios looked at where I was pointing in confusion. Jodie, Felix and their friends were there talking to each other.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but San and the plot.**

**A/N: wow. Twenty chapters. Didn't expect this story to go this far so soon. It's thanks to the ones who reviewed. When I see reviews it encourages me to write more. I also put a poll on my profile about San's Eevee and I'd appreciate it if people could check it out. **

_San's POV:_

I knew Latias and Latios were confused, but seeing Jodie and Felix again brought up a mixture of emotions I had no desire to feel. It was even worse when they turned around and saw me. They were surprised to see me in a human town, but they headed over. Latios narrowed his eyes when he sensed my emotions. Latias wasn't as in tune to emotions as her brother so she didn't pick up on them yet. Roserade also narrowed her eyes, already knowing how I felt about these humans.

" hi San. We didn't expect to see you in a place like this." Felix greeted, then looked at the Eon duo.

" who are your friends?" He added,

" Maddie and... Jack." I replied coldly. I used the fake name I'd already given Latias and Latios gave me the name Jack telepathicly.

" I didn't know you knew other humans." Jodie said snidely. I met her sneer with a glare,

" you don't know much about me, rich girl." I hissed, making her glare back at me.

" I want to have another battle!" She ordered. I raised my eyebrows, but complied. Latias, Latios, Felix and their other friends stood off to the side, watching.

" Go Glaceon!" Jodie called, throwing a pokeball into the air. I'd handed my egg to Latias before the match,

" Roserade!" I said, watching as my most trusted partner walked forward.

" Glaceon! Use Ice Fang!" Jodie called. Roserade watched the Glaceon run forward and she twirled to the side at the last second then turned to the Glaceon and used Shadow Ball. The Glaceon yowled in pain and spun round to Roserade, snarling. Jodie narrowed her eyes,

" Glaceon! Use Blizzard!" She called. Roserade held her arms up to protect herself as she was blasted by Glaceon's Blizzard. When the Blizzard stooped Roserade whipped her arms down and used Magical Leaf. When the Glaceon stopped after taking the hit Roserade took the opportunity and used Hyper Beam, knocking the Glaceon out. I smirked,

" I spent six years in the reverse world with my Roserade and my Ditto. You wouldn't know this, but there is absolutely nothing to do but train so there isn't much that can defeat the two of them." I explained. Latias and Latios walked back to my side as her friends walked back to hers,

" what about your friends though? I'm sure they wouldn't mind battling." Jodie offered, her eyes glinting in furious embarresment. I was about to say something in returned but Latias stepped forward, handing me back my egg. Me and Latios stared at her but she gave us a reassuring smile and lifted Jirachi out of the backpack she'd wished for as soon as we got into town, to hide him. Jodie glared at Latias,

" what kind of pokemon is that?" She sneered. Latias simply smiled at her and gestured for the battle to begin. Jodie rolled her eyes but lifted a pokeball and threw it, the Quilava I'd battled before appeared in front of her. Latias didn't appear to move, but Latios telepathicly told me she was telling him what to do. Jirachi flew forward and used Swift. The Quilava took the hit then used Flamethrower. Jirachi dodged then used Confusion. Quilava cried out in pain and used Flamethrower again. It hit this time. Jirachi turned to Latias then gave a nod. He gathered energy and flew forward at a high speed, hitting Quilava with a Zen Headbutt. Quilava managed to shake it off then jumped and started spinning. Flames gathered around it as Quilava headed towards Jirachi at full speed; Flame Wheel. Jirachi yelped in pain when it hit and Jodie smirked. Latias narrowed her eyes and looked at Jirachi. He nodded and used repeated Swift attacks followed by a Zen Headbutt until the Quilava fainted. Jirachi flew weakly back to Latias and fell asleep a few seconds after she caught him. She smiled and secretly used recover on him.

" You've now been defeated by me and my friend. Happy?" I hissed to Jodie as she returned her Quilava.

" sorry San, about Jodie. I guess you travelling with those two means you reject my offer of travelling with us." Felix said then looked back over at Latias and Latios. I wasn't sure, but I thought I saw a trace of jealously in his eyes when he looked at Latios but dismissed it as nothing.

" well... I suppose we could go together for a bit at least, if we're headed the same way." I said shrugging, Jodie rolled her eyes in extreme annoyence but Felix's eye lit up briefly.

" We're headed to the city a few days walk north of here." He explained. I looked at Latios, silently asking if that's where we'd been headed. He grudingly nodded so I turned back to Felix,

" that's where we're going too. So I guess we could go there together." I said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but San and the plot**

**A/N: I'll keep my poll up for another few days then it'll be decided which pokemon San's Eevee becomes. R&R please.**

_Latios's POV:_

I sat on the log by the campfire with Jirachi sleeping on my lap, watching Latias sitting, laughing with the humans. San was next to me with her egg. All her pokemon were eating a few metres away with the human's pokemon. I stayed on guard in case Latias slipped up, but so far none of the humans suspected anything. San came up with a pretty convincing story involving us losing our ability to speak in a car accident and the humans seemed to just believe it. I saw that boy looking over at us every now and then, I think San said his name was Felix. After a few minutes he wandered over and sat next to San,

" so... how long have you known Maddie and Jack?" He asked.

" Most of my life. Why?" San replied, she was still slightly cold when talking to the humans. Felix shrugged,

" just wondering." He said. I tuned out to the rest of their conversation and started listening to the sounds of the forest instead. It was just as active at night as it was during the day. I didn't notice San get up and walk into the woods with Felix, until I heard sounds of distress and fear. I jumped up and ran into the woods after leaving Jirachi sleeping on the log.

_Latias's POV:_

I silently laughed at Jodie's story of how she caught her Glaceon, the one San and Roserade battled. A few seconds later I looked up as Latios bolted into the woods, in the same direction as San and Felix had went.

" what's up with your brother?" Jodie asked. I shrugged, wondering the same thing.

" Do you want to go see?" She then asked, but I shook my head. Latios had a good reason for every move he made, I knew something was going on in the woods and it would be safer for the humans to stay here.

_San's POV:_

It was peaceful in the woods as I walked with Felix, away from the noises of the other humans and Latias. I wasn't exactly sure why I agreed to come with Felix, but I wasn't regretting it either. At least not until I heard the angry hissing noise. I stopped, making Felix stop too,

" what it is?" He asked.

" Shh! don't you hear that?" I hissed quietly. He listened and his eyes widened when he heard it.

" we should get out of here." He whispered but I shook my head,

" stay perfectly still." I ordered and thankfully he listened to me. I kept my eyes focused on the moving shadow that was slightly darker than the shadows around it. The shadow reared up and looked directly at us, it's red eyes gleaming. It had seen us and it was angry.

" forget what I said. Move backwards very slowly, towards camp." I whispered. We both started doing that, but the pokemon followed. When it started moving faster, I cried out

" Run!" We didn't get very far when Felix tripped over a tree root. I stopped beside him, glaring at the approaching shadow. The moonlight shone down on it as it got closer and I realised it was an Arbok. It bared it's fangs as it raced towards us. I ducked and turned away in fear, as I waited for it's attack.

" San! Look!" I looked up when I heard Felix's voice to see a very very brief glimpse of Latios through the trees before he jumped forward, now in human form, onto the Arbok's thick, hooded neck. The Arbok thrashed around, trying to get him off.

_' get the human out of here San!'_ Latios hissed telepathicly as the Arbok slammed it's back into a tree, forcing Latios to let go as he clenched his teeth, trying not to cry out. I grabbed Felix's hand and pulled him. He ran with me but looked back,

" what about Jack?" He called to me,

" leave him! He'll be fine!" I replied, running faster.

_Latios's POV:_

The Arbok slammed it's back into the tree to try and get me off. I automaticly let go as pain shot through my body. The Arbok hissed and reared. As I watched San run off with her human friend I rolled to the side to avoid it's fangs. I got up and jumped far enough back to actually use some attacks. I'd turned into my proper form to get here faster then went back to human just as I entered the clearing so I'm pretty sure the human didn't notice. I dodged a poison fang from the Arbok then turned back to normal to fight. I flew up and used Ice beam. It was a direct hit, but the Arbok twisted and bit hard into my wing with a poison fang. I yelped in pain as the poison spread through my body. I knew I needed to get this battle over with quickly so I used Luster Purge to faint the Arbok. I turned human again now in case I didn't have the energy to do it when I got back and ran as fast as I could towards camp. The poison was spreading faster than I would've liked. Within a few minutes I was panting with exhaustion and my vision kept blurring. My veins felt like they were on fire and I was starting to slow down. Eventually I saw the campfire and I was beyond relieved. I prayed to Arceus I would make it there before my legs gave out.

_Latias's POV:_

I was worried. San told us all about what happened in the woods with the Arbok, but left out some bits that she only told me telepathicly. I was relieved she was ok, but was afraid for my brother. San and Felix had got back fifteen minutes ago and there was still no sign of him. I was pacing up and down the campsite until I heard someone gasp in shock and horror. I spun round and my eyes widened. I gave out a silent scream; Latios was standing at the edge of the campsite, holding onto a tree branch for support. He was incredibly pale, his eyes were bloodshot and his hands were shaking. He took a step forward then his legs gave out and he hit the ground hard, closing his eyes.

" Latios!" San yelled without thinking as me and her ran to him, leaving the other humans staring in horror and fear.


	22. Chapter 22

**disclaimer: I own nothing but San and the plot**

_Latias's POV:_

I knelt by my brother with tears in my eyes as San tried to work out what was wrong with him. San's Roserade came forward and showed the poison barbs within her petals. My eye's widened in understanding as I realised what Roserade was trying to say,

_' San. The Arbok poisoned him.' _I said telepathicly. San nodded, not giving herself time to be upset. I'd always admired that about her.

When I saw a thin line of blood flowing slowly out of Latios's mouth I couldn't sit there anymore. I got up and raced into the woods,

" Ditto! go after La... Maddie and keep her safe!" San ordered her pokemon without looking up. When I was far enough from the camp I turned back into my proper form and flew up. I was scared, San didn't say it but I knew there was a chance she might not be able to save him. We were far from a town and I knew no-one had any antidotes. When I saw Ditto flying towards me as a Pidgeot I got an idea. I looked at the direction the small village we'd come from was. I could do something to help. I curved my body and shot off towards the village, going at full speed. Within moments I'd arrived and I turned myself invisable before flying down. I was glad it was the middle of the night because I had no time to be careful. I crashed through the window of the shop that sold potions and things, hearing an alarm going off. I fly through the shop searching for an antidote. When I found them I grabbed a bunch then soared straight out the window. I was high in the air when I saw the police arrive. I felt bad but my brother's life is more important. I flew back to the woods at full speed and crashed onto the ground outside the camp. I ignored the pain and turned human, running into the camp with the antidote's, but skidded to a stop in horror. Latios was back in his proper form and San was trying to stop the humans from freaking out. They all went silent though, when they saw me. I looked at San desperatly, but she wouldn't meet my gaze. I ran over to Latios and knelt down beside him. He was no longer breathing, but I refused to believe anything other than he was going to be ok. I used the antidote and someone put a hyper potion beside me that I also used. I waited and waited, but there was no change. San put her hand on my shoulder and Jirachi flew over to me. I hadn't noticed him waking up. San sighed and lifted Jirachi, taking him away and leaving me alone. I turned back to normal and lay down beside Latios, closing my eyes; praying to Arceus.

_Latios's POV:_

I knew Latias had left. I could still faintly hear what San and the other humans were saying even though I was unconsious. I still felt the burning pain of the poison, but gradually it started getting less and less then, once the pain was gone I felt relaxed. When the pain left though, I could no longer hear San and the humans and the small amount of light I'd had was gone and everything was black. I wasn't aware of anything that might have been happening and I enjoyed the peace of it all. It didn't last. I had no idea how much time had passed, but after a while I felt another jolt of pain then I felt the burning pain of the poison again and the pleasant darkness I'd had was replaced by blinding light. I tried to close my eyes to get rid of the light, but realised they were already closed. I shifted uncomfortably, then hear a deafening noise that sounded suspiously like a cry of joy from Latias. As soon as I thought of my sister, I was able to focus again on reality. I heard noises from the forest as well as San muttering to the humans though I couldn't make out what she was saying. I blinked open my eyes to see Latias looking down hopefully. I blinked a couple of times to make my vision stay still. I felt a strange pressure on my neck and flinched, before I realised Latias was just hugging me. The burning pain gradually went away again and I was able to get up. Latias looked at me in worry so I nodded to her and hugged her back. I felt her overwhelming emotion of relief and joy and realised I'd been selfish by wanting to stay in the pleasent darkness; I belonged here where Latias needed me.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: again, I own nothing but San and the plot.**

**A/N: I'm sorry about taking so long, I had major writers block.**

**I want to remind people about the polls. One person voted for a Jolteon and someone contacted me in pm and suggested a Glaceon, if no-one votes by the time I write the chapter after this one I'll be using a fair method to determine which Eeveelution between the two I'll use.**

_San's POV:_

I smiled as I watched Latias and Latios flying around together. It had been a close call.

" San?" I turned round when Felix said my name,

" what's the deal? Those two were Latias and Latios the whole time?" He asked in disbelief. I sighed and rolled my eyes, but nodded. I narrowed my eyes when I saw Jodie looking up at them almost greedily. I cleared my throat to make her look at me,

" if your thinking of capturing them you can think again. Not only are you not skilled enough for that, I would walk across hot coals before letting either of them get captured by anybody, let alone someone like you." I hissed and she glared at me,

" I don't know why they would ever want to hang out with you when normal people are around." She sneered,

" yeah well, let me know when normal people actually come." I sneered back and watched as the eon duo flew back down. I then watched Eevee run around with Jirachi and Ditto, transformed into a Pikachu while Roserade was standing guard over my egg. I knew I'd have to get around with training my Eevee.

" Felix. I want to battle with you. I need to train my Eevee." I demanded, leaving no room for disagreement.

" well what moves does it have?" Felix asked. I stopped and thought then shrugged; I didn't know. Felix got out a small red machine and pointed it at Eevee before pressing a few buttons,

_' Eevee's attacks are Quick Attack, Tackle, Growl and Bite.' _The electronic voice said. Felix grinned and picked up a pokeball. He sent out an Electrike.

" Eevee! Quick Attack!" I called. I really had no idea how strong Eevee actually was since I only found her recently in a team rocket jail cell, but she had a lot of speed and strength behind that Quick Attack.

" Electrike! Use Spark!" Felix called. It hit Eevee and her body sparked with electricity for a few seconds but she shook it off.

" Bite!" I called. While Eevee ran forward to use her attack I saw out of the corner of my eye Jodie admiring the eon duo who were hovering nearby, I wasn't really sure why but that really irritated me. I didn't want her getting friendly with them.

Eevee bit the Electrike hard and I knew the battle was almost finished,

" Electrike! Use Tackle!" Felix called. Eevee took the hit then, under my orders, used Quick Attack again; fainting the Electrike. Felix grinned as he returned his Electrike. Eevee ran to me and I picked her up, complimenting her strength. Eevee purred happily, then I set her down so she could resume playing with Jirachi and Ditto. I picked up my egg and looked at Felix,

" how long will it take to reach the next town?" I asked him. He took a map out and looked at it,

" it should take a few hours if we leave now." He told me. I nodded and looked at the eon duo. They turned human and Latios helped me pack up my belongings; seeing as I had my hands full with my egg. Latios took the bag I'd had and I put all my pokemon except Roserade into pokeballs. Latias held Jirachi in her arms then we waited for the humans to finish getting ready. After a few minutes we set off and I thought about what my very first gym battle would be like.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but San.**

**A/N: the votes are now two for Glaceon and one for Jolteon. I'll let it go on a little bit longer to see if anybody still wants to vote, but if not then San's Eevee will become a Glaceon.**

I walked beside Latios as we entered a big city. I looked around, feeling so many different things at once I didn't know which one to focus on. Latios looked at me and took my hand reassuringly. I'd forgotten he could feel the emotions of others. I gave him a half smile then looked at Latias as she ran around with Jirachi; excited as ever.

" hey San! I was thinking we could spend the night in the pokemon centre then take on the gym leader in the morning." Felix offered. I nodded, but just as I was about to follow him, Latios, Latias and Jirachi stopped and looked at the sky. I felt a shiver down my spine. The humans stopped and looked at us,

" what's wrong?" Felix asked, but I didn't answer. Something was happening. A rift started to appear in the sky, getting bigger and I knew either Arceus, Dialga, Palkia or Giratina was going to come through it. I waited, along with the other legendaries as the rift got bigger. It was starting to attract unwanted attention from bystanders, but there was nothing we could do about that.

" what is that?" Jodie asked with a demanding tone,

" a rift in time or space." I answered harshly, not taking my eyes off it. Latios and Latias suddenly changed back to their true forms,

_' get on my back San. We're being summoned.' _Latios told me telepathicly. I swiftly did as he said, Roserade doing the same.

" we'll be back." I said to the humans, just for something to say; then the three legendaries took off for the rift. I crouched down on Latios's back so the high speed winds wouldn't knock me off his back. He disappeared through the rift, followed by Latias and Jirachi. It was much worse inside than outside; not only could I not see through the crushing darkness, but it was like some invisable force was trying to knock me off Latio's back. It was when I started slipping that I got worried. I tried to cry out, to tell Latios to go slower, but the words wouldn't leave my mouth. A sudden burst of fierce wind managed to make me let go. I felt like I was falling, but wasn't sure in what direction; I was getting battered about everywhere. After what felt like an enternity falling through the darkness, a bright light blinded me even though I had my eyes clenched closed. When the light died down I slowly opened my eyes to see, with horror, that I was falling through the sky; going past the clouds at very high speeds. I screamed, but the wind whipped the sound away. The mountains I was falling towards were coming up far too quickly. I closed my eyes again and tensed, putting my arms in front of my body as if to protect myself. When I was certain I was going to hit the ground I stopped with a sudden thud. Pain shot through my body, but I took that as a good sign; pain meant I was alive... right?

I opened my eyes to see I was on the back of a Charizard. The Charizard flew back down to the ground where a teenage girl stood. After a few shocked seconds of me taking in the fact I was actually alive, I got off the fire pokemon and the girl returned it,

" extreme skydiving?" She asked with a tone of amusement.

" thanks for saving my life." I said, smiling. She smiled back,

" no problem. My name's Lilly, what's yours?" She asked. I opened my mouth to answer, then stopped. I didn't know. In fact, I couldn't remember a thing before falling out of the sky.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but San and the plot**

**A/N: When the bold italic's are up it means San is dreaming and the normal italics are a conversation going on inside San's mind.**

I looked at Lilly; the girl who had saved my life,

" I don't know my name." I answered honestly, " I can't remember anything."

" something must have happened before the fall then. Well don't worry, you can travel with me until you regain your memory." Lilly offered. I nodded, deciding things would be much better with a companion. I released the pokemon in my pokeballs to see what they were. I had a Ditto and an Eevee. Inside the backpack I had there was also an egg. I returned the pokemon again, but couldn't help feeling there was one missing. I shrugged it off and walked with Lilly towards the city she was headed to.

" hey, there's a pokemon competion in town a few days from now. Do you want to enter it with me?" Lilly asked. I smiled,

" sure. Sounds like fun." I replied and followed her through town to the pokemon centre. We both registered for a contest then went to a field to train,

" so what happens in a pokemon contest?" I asked, releasing my Ditto and Eevee. Lilly sent out a Vulpix and a Shinx to train with me.

" pokemon show off their abilities in the first round then fight together in the second round." Lilly explained while my pokemon sparred with hers.

We spent much of the day training then ate in a cafe before booking a room above the pokemon centre.

I sat on my bed, suddenly visably exhausted. I could hear Lilly moving around in the room next to mine. For some reason my hearing seemed to be sharper than normal humans. I gasped as I heard a pained cry come from outside. I ran to the window and looked out. I paused in confusion; I could've sworn I'd heard something but there was nothing out of the ordinary out there.

_' daughter of beasts. Where are you?' _I cried out in shock. That voice spoke inside my mind and it seemed vaguely familiar,

_' who is this? what's going on?'_ I asked internally,

_' what do you mean who is this? Where are you, San?' _I winced as the loud anger in the voice physically hurt.

_' please stop! Tell me what's going on!' _I begged. There was a brief pause before the voice spoke again,

_' oh no. San, you've lost your memory haven't you? Just tell me where you are.'_

_' I'm in Hearthome city.' _I replied, remembering the name from the sign when I first came in. I waited, but got no responce. I sighed in relief; glad to have my mind to myself again before realising that thing never told me it's name. I just wanted to get this weird day over with. I lay down on the bed and tried to clear my mind to sleep.

_**I looked around, finding myself in the woods. I briefly wondered if I'd been sleepwalking then I saw the legendary beast Suicune walk to the lake I was standing beside. He didn't seem to notice me at all, then a small child; about four or five years old came to stand beside him. His eyes lit up when he saw the child then started drinking from the lake. The child did the same then she stood up and watched as the other two beasts Entei and Raikou walked out. Raikou nuzzled her then bent down so she could climb onto his back. The three beasts looked at each other then ran off. When they were gone the whole forest scene disappeared and I found myself somewhere else entirely. I looked around, but couldn't recognise anything. I saw that little girl again but she was running around, laughing, followed by Celebi and Mew. They seemed to be friends or something. Then Latias flew above them and the little girl called out to her, waving. The Latias stopped and smiled. She came down and helped the little girl climb onto her back then she flew through a window type opening in the wall, accompanied by Celebi and Mew. I walked over to the window and saw Latias, Celebi and Mew flying around in circles, while the little girl was laughing. I wondered how she was close to so many legendary pokemon. I looked past the playing legendaries to see Lugia and Latios hovering in the air, facing Rayquaza. I couldn't make out any words but it looked like they were having an argument. All of a sudden, a huge roar silenced everything and all the legendaries, as well as the little girl, started heading towards a large room. I would have followed them, but I felt dizzy and couldn't move. A few seconds later I blacked out.**_

I shot up in bed, looking around. I sighed when I realised it was just a dream, but I wondered why I had a dream like that. I thought about it for a few minutes then a realization came to me. That little girl, I think... I groaned as I felt a searing pain at the same time I saw a brief flash of a gigantic four legged legendary pokemon in my mind. It wasn't there long enough to see what pokemon it was, but when the pain subsided I couldn't remember what I'd figured out. In fact I couldn't remember the dream I'd had either. __


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I only own San and the plot.**

**A/N: I've taken down the poll now, I feel it's been up long enough and the winner is Glaceon. **

I sat up most of the night, trying to remember anything of the strange dream and to work out what that pokemon was that I saw in my mind. I walked out onto the tiny balcony just as the sun was coming up. I felt weird, like something was about to happen. I saw a quick black thing in the sky then it disappeared and two figures were flying down to Earth in the far distance. I squinted, but couldn't make out what the figures were, it looked like they were fighting. I turned around and went back inside the room, following the instinct that was telling me to go after those figures. I threw on a cloak that I'd bought the day before with Lilly and ran out. I knew Lilly wouldn't wake up for a few hours anyway. I ran towards where I'd seen the figures land. I stopped in shock when I saw the huge beasts above the trees. It was Palkia and Diagla. My eyes widened as I realised Diagla was the one I saw in my mind before I forgot my dream. I ran towards the fighting legendaries. When they saw me they both stopped,

" daughter of beasts. Everyone is looking for you!" Palkia said. I was confused,

" who do you mean by everyone? and why are you calling me daughter of beasts?" I demanded.

" you don't remember? Latios reported that he lost you in the rift. Human's can't normally survive in one of those alone, you not only survived but came out unharmed. It must have damaged your memory though." Palkia explained and held his hand out for me,

" so do I know you personally?" I asked.

" you know all the legendary pokemon. In fact the legendary beasts are your parents; hence the title." Diagla explained.

" really? Can I meet them?" I asked, getting excited. The pokemon exchanged a look,

" she really has changed. She was always so serious after coming back from the reverse world." Palkia muttered.

" now she's loving life. We'd better get her home fast." Diagla added.

" home?" I asked, then added,

" but what about my new friend Lilly?" I asked.

" she human?" Palkia asked. I nodded. Palkia and Diagla looked at each other.

" leave her for now. I'll bring you back to this time when we're finished." Diagla said. I smiled and nodded, stepping onto Palkia's hand. Palkia used his power; opening a space rift then both of them flew up towards it. They disappeared inside, Palkia making sure I would be safe this time. When they came out of the rift again we were inside some strange place. The biggest room was full of legendary pokemon. Palkia put me on the floor and both him and Diagla roared. The other legendaries stopped whatever they were doing by the force and volume of the roars and turned round. They paused in shock when they saw me, unsure of what to do, then the three beasts followed by a few others; Latias, Latios, Celebi, Jirachi and Lugia, raced over to me. I found myself on the floor with the force of their welcome. I laughed happily as the beasts, Latias, Celebi and Jirachi all talked over each other while Latios and Lugia hovered above them, simply looking down at me.

" get off me! I can't breathe!" I cried eventually, pushing them away. They stepped back, allowing me to get up,

" I'm sorry, but I really don't know any of you." I muttered, looking down at the floor. The legendaries, except Diagla and Palkia all gasped. Palkia looked at Latios,

" we believe the rift caused her memories to become damaged when she fell from your back." He said. Latios nodded once and looked away. I thought of the time last night when I almost remembered and an image of Diagla caused me to forget again. I decided to mention that. The legendaries around me looked at Diagla, wanting him to confirm it. He sighed,

" ok, ok. I was the one who removed the girl's memories." He said harshly, as if waiting for someone to disagree or challenge him,

" why would you do that?" Suicune demanded,

" how did you do that?" Lugia added.

" I overheard something Arceus was saying about the child and didn't think she deserved something like that, so I shifted time within her memories so she couldn't remember her past and allow her a chance to live a normal human life." Diagla said, in his defence. Raikou and Entei turned to the huge pokemon at the far side of the room; the only one who hadn't been either surprised or relieved at my return. I wasn't sure why, but he made me nervous.

" Arceus, what is it you intend for San?" Entei demanded.

" what the child's destiny has in store for her is really none of your concern and I do believe Diagla has said enough!" Arceus said firmly.

" San is my daughter! It is my concern!" Entei snapped, Raikou and Suicune backing him up.

" Enough! You shall not question this!" Arceus replied, raising his voice.

" Dialga! Return the child's memory to her and then return to your dimension. I shall have no more interference from you." Arceus ordered. Diagla sighed and used his power. I groaned as I felt one of those painful headaches, but when it returned I could remember everything, and of course my first thought was,

" where is Roserade, Latios!" I demanded, looking at the blue eon pokemon. Latios smiled in relief,

" I knew she was important to you so I left her in mine and Latias's special garden." He replied. I nodded, wanting to get my first partner back. I jumped onto Latios's back,

" take me there." I said. The legendaries exchanging a look; happy I was back to normal.

" daughter of beasts. Wait." Arceus demanded. Latios stopped and I turned to Arceus,

" you must remain here. Latios can collect your pokemon partner for you himself."

Latios let me off his back again and flew out the window, followed by his sister and Jirachi. I noticed Latias and Jirachi had become very very close. Arceus told me to follow him through the hall of orgiens. I looked at my parents then ran after Arceus. He led me to a strange room with a single door and a very small window. It remainded me of a prison and for good reason; as soon as I was far enough inside Arceus used his powers to slam the door shut and lock it. I ran back and banged my fist against the door repeatedly,

" let me out of here!" I yelled,

_' don't waste your energy San. Your destiny will come into play soon enough.'_

Arceus said inside my mind then added,

_' this room is soundproof, so you can stop yelling for help.'_

I sighed and sat down with my back against the door.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but San and the plot. **

I had spent hours banging on the door and yelling, ignoring the fact that the room was soundproof; according to Arceus anyway. No-one may have been able to hear me, but I could faintly hear what was going on outside... and something was definately going on. I could hear panic in the voices of some legendaries as they yelled at each other right outside the door. I heard something about my parents and team rocket, then I heard my name but it was hard to make out what they were saying,

" ... impossible. I know exactly where San is. It couldn't have been her." I heard Arceus say.

" are you absolutely sure? Because Ho-oh said he saw her there when it happened." I heard Mew reply, but it sounded like he didn't want to believe it. I was starting to get worried; what could they have thought I done?

I heard their voices get fainter and then everything went quiet again. I waited about another hour before Arceus opened my door and looked in at me,

" San. You must come now, something has happened." He said and left again, leaving the door open. I ran after him and stopped in the main hall. I looked around at all the legendaries to see they were still in a panic and I scanned the crowd about three times before I realised my parents weren't there.

" San!" I turned to my right to see Latias fly up to me,

" I knew it couldn't be you." She declared, hugging me. I looked at Latios over her shoulder,

" what's going on?" I demanded. He sensed my confusion and worry.

" well, it's your parents San. A girl who looked just like you attacked and captured them with dark balls. They're under team rockets control now." He said softly, watching me intently to judge my reactions.

" What?! Looks like me how? enough for my friends to doubt whether or not it was actually me!" I hissed.

" That's all I know San. I wasn't there." Latios said gently. I angrily wiped tears from my eyes.

" San!" I heard my name called again and turned to see Lugia gesturing for me to join him. I walked over,

" can you give me more answers?" I said, eyes narrowed. He gave a nod,

" I heard rumours that team rocket made a clone from the time they had you prisoner at that base. They made an evil clone of you since you refused to work for them and now it seems the clone has captured your parents with dark balls." He explained.

" and what are dark balls?" I asked, needing to know as much as possible so I could make a plan to go and rescue my parents.

" they're balls made by team rocket that can capture any pokemon and turn it evil." Lugia explained. I felt sudden fury and turned to Arceus,

" I'm going after my parents now! Tell me where this copycat is!" I demanded. To my surprise he didn't try to stop me. He arranged for Latios, Latias, Jirachi and Celebi to accompany me, as well as my own partners; Roserade, Ditto and Eevee. I put my egg carefully in my backpack. Arceus opened a rift and I sat on Latios's back as the legendaries flew through it. Thankfully I didn't get knocked off this time. When we came out the other side of the rift I looked around,

" it's very white. Where are we?" I asked.

" we're outside Snowpoint city. It's all snow for miles around." Celebi said.

" and this is where my clone is?" I wondered out loud,

" must be or Arceus wouldn't have sent us here." Latios replied. I nodded and looked around.

" maybe we could fly up and have a look for her or your parents?" Latias suggested. I nodded and watched the four legendaries fly up into the sky and search for my clone. They flew out to sight to widen their search. After a few minutes I heard a faint laugh. I spun round with my hand on my pokeball's. Even Roserade was in one for now. I saw what had to have been my clone, sitting on Suicune's back, with Entei and Raikou just behind them. It looked like the three beast's had lost their positive emotions; their eyes were blank and dead. My clone had different hair and eye colour from me, but apart from that it was like looking in the mirror; she even had the same scar on her shin that I have. I got it when training went badly back in the reverse world. I had auburn hair and ice blue eyes, she had pitch black hair and red coloured eyes

" At least your 'friends' have gone. It'll be a while before they come back." My clone spoke; her voice sounded just like mine.

" what have you done to my parents?!" I hissed. She laughed,

" I did nothing, nothing that wasn't already inside them." She said, grinning maliciously. I lifted Roserade's pokeball and threw it. Roserade appeared, sharing my anger. My clone grinned wider and threw her own pokeball. She also had a Roserade, but something about it wasn't right; I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was, but guessed the Roserade was a clone also. I briefly wondered how team rocket even knew I had a Roserade, I didn't have her or Ditto when they caught me; that's how I got my Eevee. I glared at my clone,

" Roserade! Use Magical leaf!" I ordered. My Roserade swiftly obeyed. The clone Roserade put it's arms up to brace itself and minimize the damage.

" Roserade! Show her a strong magical leaf!" My clone yelled. The other Roserade did so. The attack hit my Roserade and sent it flying backwards. Roserade hit off a tree and struggled to get up. I gaped in shock and amazement,

" ...how?" I asked. My clone smirked,

" team rocket enhanced my pokemon's powers during the cloning process." She explained. I watched her,

" why are you working for them? Do you even have your own name?" I asked her.

" course I do. One of the executive's named me Yami-San and I'm working for them because they gave me my own real life." She replied. I snorted,

" Yami-San? So your name is Dark San basically. That's original." I said sarcasticly. She gave a one shouldered shrugg,

" what do I care? Name's a name." She replied. I looked at my parents, but they seemed more attached to Yami than they are to me. They don't even seem to know me.

" so why exactly did team Rocket replace me with me?" I asked. Yami laughed,

" because they need you, but you turned them down? That a good enough reason for you?" She replied. I narrowed my eyes at her,

" so why did you capture my parents and why do they not know me?" I demanded, just about ready to attack her myself.

" I captured them because team Rocket higher ups told me to and they don't know you because the dark balls make pokemon completely loyal to whoever captured them; me." She said as she got down off Suicune's back. I snarled and leapt at Yami-San. I took her by surprise and knocked her to the ground. She hit her head off a snow covered rock and went limp; because of that she didn't fight as I pinned her. She growled, showing her teeth.

" I'm not letting you up until you change my parents back to normal!" I hissed.

" Never! Raikou!" She called. A few seconds later I was knocked off her by the electric beast. Yami leapt up and stood next to the three beasts. She grinned at me,

" you can always join us you know. We could be sisters." She said. I was about to reply when I heard my name called,

" San!" I looked up to see Latios, Latias, Celebi and Jirachi flying towards us. Yami growled,

" didn't expect them back so soon. What are those grunts doing?!"

I looked at her, then at Roserade. I wasn't finished yet! I picked up another pokeball and sent it out,

" go Eevee!" I yelled. Yami grinned and sent out a Jolteon.

" Aren't your pokemon supposed to be the same as mine?" I asked, smirking.

" yeah, but I was given a thunderstone to evolve it." She replied,

" huh. Thought you'd have had to wait to see what my Eevee became first." I said.

" haha." She said sarcasticly,

" Jolteon! Thunder Shock!" She yelled.

" Eevee dodge!" I countered. Eevee was just about able to get out of the way.

" Quick Attack!" I yelled. Eevee hit the Jolteon, but when she leapt back she started glowing in a white light. Yami and I both had the same puzzled expression so Latios explained,

" that over there is an ice rock. Eevee evolves into a Glaceon if it levels up near it."

I looked at Eevee as she got bigger. When the glowing faded a beautiful Glaceon was there. I smiled and looked at Yami,

" it's even now." I said. She grinned back and looked at Jolteon and Glaceon. They both looked ready to fight.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I only own San, Yami-San and the plot. Nothing else.**

" Glaceon! Use bite!" I yelled. Glaceon raced forward and bit down on Jolteon's back.

" Pin Missile!" Yami countered. Glaceon was knocked off by the force of Jolteon's attack,

" now use Thunderbolt!" She yelled. Glaceon yowled with pain when she was hit by the powered up Thunderbolt.

" use whatever you have to, to win!" I ordered.

" You too Jolteon!" Yami cried. We watched the two pokemon relentlessly attack each other. Glaceon mostly relied on her newly learned ice attack; icy wind.

" you said it yourself; you have your very own life now. You don't have to keep working for team Rocket anymore!" I called to Yami-San. She looked from the pokemon to me.

" and where would I go? Unlike you I don't have a family or a home or all those legendaries to treat me like royalty!" She hissed.

" ok! You may not have a family, but that doesn't give you the right to steal someone elses!" I snapped. Yami growled and angry tears sprang to her eyes, resulting in the three beasts snarling in fury

" you dare talk to our daughter that way!" Entei roared at me. I gasped and backed off,

" no! I'm your daughter! Please remember!" I cried in desperation. The beasts ignored what I said and looked at Yami-San,

" shall we make them go away?" Suicune asked her. She shook her head and wiped her eyes,

" no. I can handle that girl myself." She replied. Suicune gave her a nod and the three beasts moved back, going back to being still and almost comatose, like they were simply soldiers waiting for orders

" they think you're their daughter?" I hissed.

" I am their daughter San, because you're their daughter. Don't you get it? I'm your clone, we share everything. Parents, pokemon, memories... scars." She said, touching the scar on her shin. I did the same,

" it went all the way down to the bone." I muttered, Yami nodded,

" that rock was pretty sharp and we couldn't dodge in time." I looked up at her when she said 'we.'

" just because you were made from me doesn't mean we were the same person!" I snapped. Yami shrugged,

" look. I only came out here because of you, so if you wanted me just to argue then I'm outta here." She said and walked over to the beasts, she swung up onto Suicune's back with the exact same grace I had when I did it. She returned her Jolteon then the three beasts turned and started running,

" Wait!" I cried, but they didn't stop. I ran over and jumped onto Latios's back, returning Glaceon as I did it,

" get after them!" I cried, holding onto Celebi and Jirachi as the eon duo shot after the beasts from the sky, going full speed just to keep up. I narrowed my eyes as I saw that imposter with my parents. Yami looked up and saw us. She yelled something to the beasts, but I couldn't make out what it was,

" Look out!" Celebi called. I looked up to see a huge thunder cloud forming above us,

" Latios Latias! Dive!" I yelled, knowing what was going on; Raikou was making a storm, we'd get hit by lightning if we stayed up here. The eon duo were fast, but they couldn't out-fly lightning bolts. I closed my eyes just as one was about to hit us... but it never did. I opened my eyes to see Latios and Latias hovering safely above a few snow covered trees; but there weren't any before, where we just were.

" what just happened?" I asked, but no-one seemed to know.

" I'm tired." Jirachi muttered, settling down in my arms. I looked down at him,

" did you do this? Save us?" I asked. He gave a slight nod,

" teleported us out from the storm." He said before falling asleep.

" thanks Jirachi." I said softly, even though he couldn't hear me. I looked at Celebi,

" are we far from where we were?" I asked. Celebi flew up and shook her head,

" in fact, your parents are headed right this way, they don't seem to know we're here." She replied.

" perfect. Latias, take Jirachi. Latios, fly into the cover of that tree. I'm not finished with Yami yet." I ordered, they obeyed.

" what about me?" Celebi asked.

" stay out of sight and let me know when they're almost here." I replied, crouching on Latios's back so I had my leg muscles tensed. When Celebi signalled that the beasts were arriving I watched the trees intently until I saw them. I jumped off Latios's back and angled my landing so I landed behind Yami-San. I grabbed her shoulder and yanked her off onto the ground before she could react. She looked surprised to see me,

" how did you get here?" She asked after a brief shocked silence. I smirked at her,

" you're not the only one with tricks up her sleeve." I replied. Yami laughed,

" you remember the last time you had me pinned to the ground? It didn't work out very well then." She said, then looked past me. I covered her mouth with my hand, so she couldn't cry out for MY parents. She started struggling, but couldn't shove me off. So instead of doing that, she slowly reached round and lifted a pokeball. She flicked her wrist and threw it into the air. A Ditto came out. Yami did some sort of hand signal to the Ditto and it transformed into an Aerodactyl. I gaped at it in amazement; I'd never seen one before. It roared then grabbed my arms in it's talons and flew up, lifting me into the air. I clamped my mouth shut so I wouldn't scream. Yami leapt up and started running. The Aerodactyl flew just above the treeline, flying behind Yami. Once she had gathered enough speed she jumped and landed on a tree branch. Immediately she jumped again. The Aerodactyl let go of one of my arms, but kept a firm grip on the other one then shot forward and grabbed Yami's arm with it's free talons. She swung and laughed as Aerodactyl flew above the clouds.

" get your beast to put me down!" I hissed to Yami-San.

" is that a good idea? We're really high." She replied. Aerodactyl suddenly swerved violently to the right and accidently loosened it's grip on both of us. We started slipping,

" Ditto!" Yami cried as I looked to see what made it swerve. Latios was there, using attacks. He used ice beam before I got a chance not tell him not to and the Aerodactyl dropped both me and Yami. I came to a sudden stop and saw Latias had caught me. She lunged forward to grab Yami, but missed and Yami crashed through the trees before hitting the ground.

" Go!" I ordered and Latias flew down. Latios and the Aerodactyl were seriously fighting now in the air. I jumped off Latias's back and ran over to my clone. I knelt beside her and saw her forehead was bleeding, as well as parts of her arms and legs and she was unconsious. I felt for a pulse and was actually thankful that it was beating; I may not like Yami-San because of what she did to my parents, but I don't want her to die either.

" Latias. I want you to locate a river and get me some large leaves." I said to her. She nodded and flew off. I waited a few minutes then saw Celebi and Jirachi coming through the trees,

" perfect timing. Jirachi, do you feel up for granting a wish?" I asked. He nodded, I smiled at him,

" ok. I wish for three bandages and seven big plasters." I said. Jirachi concentrated and after a few seconds he granted my wish. I sorted through the first aid supplies, thanking him. That power drain made him fall asleep again. I laughed and sat with Celebi as we waited for Latias to return.

" There's a river not far from here." She said as she handed me the large leaves,

" can you lead us there Latias?" I asked and she nodded, then helped me lift Yami up. I put my clone on Latias's back then lifted Jirachi and followed her further into the woods with Celebi beside me.

Latias laid Yami down on the river bank, out straight. I used the water to dampen the leaves and clean her wounds. When I was finished I put the bandages and large plasters over her wounds. She was still unconsious and I began to wonder if she had a concussion or something. I waited a few minutes and was about to ask Celebi's advice when Yami groaned and opened her eyes. She stared up at the sky. I followed her gaze and saw Aerodactyl flying through the sky. It was hit by Latios's luster purge and turned back into a Ditto. It started falling out of the sky,

" Ditto!" Yami screamed and leapt up, not even caring about her own injuries. She jumped and caught Ditto, but slid along the ground and her bandages came loose, new blood seeping from her wounds. My eyes widened; somehow I wasn't expecting her to care about her pokemon so much.

" are you alright?" I asked walking over to her. Yami looked at me and nodded before struggling to her feet.

" wow. She's really tough for a human." Latias said, but when Yami started to walk away her legs gave out and she bit her lip hard to keep from crying out.

" Yami-San, you can't go anywhere like this. At least let us take you somewhere safe until you feel better." I told her. She gave a bitter laugh and wiped blood from her mouth; she'd bit her lip hard.

" and why would you want to help me?" She asked,

" because your my clone and I can't leave you here injured." I replied. Yami called me an idiot, but managed to get back to her feet and allowed me to support her as I followed the legendaries; trying to look for somewhere safe to stay. I looked up to the sky and saw the sun was almost down.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I only own San, Yami-San and the plot**

_Yami-San's POV:_

San had her arm round my waist, awkwardly as we followed the legendary pokemon Latias. I supported my injured Ditto in my arms, as I focused on trying to dull the pain.

" this is a good place." I looked up when I heard Celebi's voice as she hovered in front of a small cave. San led me inside then got to work on trying to start a fire with some sticks that Latias brought her, before she flew outside to go back to her brother, Latios. I lifted the pokeball and returned my Ditto to let him rest. I briefly remembered that Suicune had recover and he would use it if I brought them here, but then again San hates seeing them with me instead of her so I decided not to. After all, I was used to having injuries since being with team rocket. I thought through what San said about not having to stay with them, but that only succeeded in making me feel angry; she didn't understand. My life may have been much shorter than hers, but hers was much better than mine; she had lot's of legendary friends, parents who loved her and pokemon partners who would give their lives up for her. My partner's faught when I told them to at best; I cared about them, because San cared about hers and I was made with her emotions, my partners though, were not and they didn't care for me in any way but 'Master' I sighed and lifted all four of my pokeballs; Roserade, Ditto, Jolteon and I caught myself a Cubone a few days after my creation to distance myself from the girl I was made from, even though I'd never met her. Cubone was the only pokemon I had that wasn't a clone and just might become attached to me, that was the reason he was usually my main pokemon, expect for this time when I needed enhanced strength to beat San. I watched her get the fire going then sorting through some of her food to make enough for all of her friends. She set some aside for herself then gave some to Celebi, Jirachi, Latias and Latios and released all three of her pokemon and gave some to them. My eyes widened when she set some down for me. I looked up at her,

" and for your pokemon too." She said without looking at me. I brought out all four of my pokemon and gave them the food, before eating my own.

" you have a Cubone?" San asked,

" yeah. I caught him a while back." I replied. San nodded,

" I guess you want to be your own person." She guessed. I scoffed,

" you don't know how it feels to be told you were made from sombody else, from their DNA to be just like them. It's like I'm not even my own person, I'm just a copy." I muttered.

" it's true you were made as a clone of me. I can't change that, nobody can but you have a seperate mind. You can think for yourself. That's what you should do, don't hang onto the fact you were made from me, think about the fact you have a different personality, you can very easily become somebody else and just leave team rocket and make a life for yourself, with nothing to do with me whatsoever." San said to me.

" and do what? I have no-one to go to, or go with." I hissed, mostly to myself.

" So come with us. I'm on a journey with Latios and Latias." San offered. I looked at her in surprise,

" you'd do that?" I asked.

" on one condition." She replied. I rolled my eyes and nodded; knowing what she wanted.

" I don't think I know how, but I can try." I replied, just before the radio clipped to my belt came to life,

" agent 254? Come in agent 254!"

San snickered at the voice coming from the grunt at the other end of the radio transmission. I let out a small laugh myself,

" yeah. They communicate with us by calling us numbers." I said,

" We collected the Dark Balls agent 254. We need the three beasts now."

I gasped and reached for my belt, before remembering I'd given them to the executive a few hours ago.

" you don't have the dark balls?" San asked, slight fury in her voice.

" don't worry. I can get them. I promise." I said before getting to my feet and walking to the cave entrance. I put my thumb and finger to my mouth and gave a piercing whistle.

" the beasts should be here shortly." I said. San nodded.

Once they arrived, I got Suicune to use recover on my injuries then told them to treat me and San the same as each other; to treat us both just as good. The beasts nodded then I leapt onto Suicune's back and San got onto Entei's,

" take us to the executive." I said then the three beasts ran off, followed by San's legendary friends.

" Yami. What is San doing here?" The executive asked. I looked at San, she nodded; get the Dark Balls,

" nothing. Don't worry about it sir." I replied, getting off Suicune's back. I swiftly scanned round, trying to work out where the Dark balls were. That question was answered for me as the executive lifted the Dark balls from his belt and suddenly used them; returning the three beasts,

" No!" Me and San screeched together; if he had the Dark balls and the beasts then he controlled them. He laughed and sent them back out,

" get the brats." He ordered. The three beasts growled and Raikou used Thunderbolt. San and me yelped and ducked, but Latios shot forward and hovered above us, using protect. Latias, Jirachi and Celebi then came forward to attack. Latias and Latios both used psychic on Entei, damaging him. Celebi used Magical leaf on Suicune and Jirachi used Zen Headbutt on Raikou. The three beasts then faught back, Suicune used Aroura beam on Jirachi, Entei used flame thrower on Celebi and Raikou used Thunderbolt on Latias. I narrowed my eyes and looked at San,

" they need help. Send out your pokemon." I ordered as I threw all four of my pokeballs into the air,

" Roserade! Sunny day!" I called, then added,

" Ditto! Transform into Blastoise!"

" Jolteon! Thunder on the Suicune!"

" Cubone! Headbutt on Raikou!"

I watched as all four of my pokemon used their attacks; I ignored what attacks San used, I knew attacking her parents hurt her, but admired how she did it anyway.

Luckily, the legendary beasts were more focused on attacking the other legendaries,

" Roserade! Solarbeam on Suicune!" I called, watching as she did the water type quite a lot of damage, followed by another Solar beam from Celebi, effectivly fainting him. I paid attention to what Dark ball the executive returned Suicune into, then lunged forward and bit his hand, hard. He let go of the Dark ball in his pain and San leapt forward to grab it. The executive grabbed onto me and held onto me, almost like a hostage, but Cubone used Bonemerang to force him to let go. I raced back, out of his grasp and praised Cubone. He made a happy noise and used Bonemerang again on Entei.

" Ditto! Water gun!" I called, watching as he hit Entei with the attack.

" Ditto! Focus on Entei with your water attacks!" I ordered then turned to my other pokemon. Together, between all our pokemon, we were able to defeat the beasts and get the Dark balls back. Once we got rid of the executive I released the beasts again then smashed the Dark balls, giving them their hearts back. They blinked and looked around,

" San?" Entei asked, then they looked at me.

" who is this girl San?" Raikou asked.

" um, long story. She's my clone made by team rocket and she helped me get you guys back." San explained, giving me a small smile.

" well, thank you very much..." Suicune trailed off.

" Yami-San." I said, giving him my name.

_San's POV:_

I smiled as I watched my clone get along with my parents when they were back to normal.

" San!" I turned round to see Latias in human form holding Jirachi in her arms. He was very still and had his eyes closed. She saw my alarmed expression and went to reassure me,

" he's ok, but he needs to absorb the comet's energy." Latias explained.

" comet's energy?" I asked.

" yeah. Look." Latias pointed up and I followed her gaze to a comet in the sky,

" we've gotta get up high." Latias said. I nodded,

" ok. Hey Yami! You wanna come?" I called to my clone. She turned and nodded, smiling. I took Jirachi from Latias as she turned back to her proper form. I got onto her back and turned to my parents,

" we'll be right back as soon as Jirachi does this thing with the comet." I said to them. They nodded and waited with Celebi as me and Yami returned our pokemon then she got onto Latios's back and the eon duo flew towards a large mountain.

They landed on the summet and me and Yami walked over to the edge.

" Jirachi?" I asked as Latias hovered beside me, looking down at the tiny legendary. He didn't respond,

" hold him up towards the comet." Latias said, as if she wasn't sure. I did anyway and the thin curved line on his stomach slowly started to open. Me, Yami and Latias stared in amazement; it was a third eye. Once it opened completely a beam of light from the comet came into and went into it, he was absorbing it's energy. It lasted about five minutes then the beam of light stopped. Jirachi's third eye closed again and he opened his actual eyes. He sighed contently and looked up at me,

" I have to go now." He said softly.

" go?" I asked. He nodded,

" I can only be here for seven days in every thousand years, I have to go back now and give the energy I got from the comet to the Earth." Jirachi explained.

" well, if that's the case, I'm gonna miss you Jirachi." I said, giving him a small hug before handing him to Latias, knowing they were really close. I stood with Yami as Latias and Jirachi said goodbye. After a minute or two she stepped back and he floated in the air. He wrapped his yellow streamers around himself and Latias turned to me, not wanting to watch him go. I put my arm around her. Jirachi slowly transformed back into purple crystal and vanished into the Earth.

" he's gone now." I muttered to Latias. She turned back and turned back into her proper form. She flew over to her brother and he nuzzled her. I turned to Yami,

" so, now you turned against team rocket by helping me get my parents back, you really don't have anywhere to go." I said. She looked away,

" thanks for reminding me." She muttered sarcasticly,

" so come with me and the eon duo. We'd love to have you along." I offered. Yami sighed and thought it over. She shrugged,

" well, I guess I really don't have anything else to do... alright, I'll come along with you." She said. I smiled and put my arm round her shoulder,

" welcome to the family, sis."


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but San and Yami-San.**

_San's POV:_

I walked back to my parents after the eon duo flew me and Yami back to the ground. I explained to them what happened with Jirachi then about how team rocket controlled them with Dark balls, leaving out the fact that it was Yami who caught them, I just told them she was my clone but she'd got caught up in everything and decided to help. The beasts accepted her.

" what are you going to do now San?" Raikou asked me.

" I want to keep traveling, Yami-San is coming with us." I replied. The beasts sighed, but nodded

" alright, but at least sleep the night with us in that cave you said you found." Suicune said. I nodded,

" ok." I leapt onto Suicune's back and looked over at my clone. She was chatting with Latias and Celebi.

" Yami! Come on, we're spending the night in the cave with the beasts!" I called. She turned round,

" ok! I'm coming." She called back and ran a few steps before leaping gracefully onto Raikou's back. Celebi and the eon duo followed my parents to the cave. I curled up next to Suicune, but Yami slept alone on her side closer to the entrance. Latios, Latias and Celebi slept out of sight in the trees. I looked at Yami, guess she didn't feel part of the family yet.

The next morning I said goodbye to my parents yet again. Latios and Latias turned human and I went with them and Yami-San towards the nearest town. I wondered if I would finally get to have a gym battle. I walked with Latios and we watched Latias chat excitedly to Yami, making my clone laugh.

" you're doing a very good thing for her." I turned to Latios when he suddenly spoke,

" what do you mean?" I asked.

" I mean, she felt completely alone in the world and you've given her a place. Somewhere to belong. She doesn't feel she could pay you back for something that big." He explained. I looked from him to Yami, I hadn't fully understood until that moment, I hadn't understood just how alone she actually felt.

We walked most of the day and found Snowpoint City just as the sun was about to go down.

" ...I've never been to a city before. I can't wait to see San battle this gym leader." I heard Yami say as me and Latios got closer to her and Latias,

" yeah. San's been waiting a long time to challenge a leader." Latias replied. We walked down to the town and headed to the pokemon centre to heal before going into the gym.

Yami and the eon duo sat on the sidelines to watch. I greeted the leader Candice and we released our first pokemon. She sent out Snover and I released Glaceon.

" Use Icy wind!" I called. It did quite a bit of damage due to Snover being part grass. Snover used Ice shard on Glaceon. I told Glaceon to use Icy wind again and did more damage. The Snover used Magical leaf, but it didn't do very much damage. The next icy wind fainted the Snover. Candice sent out Sneasal and it used faint attack. Glaceon yowled in pain and I narrowed my eyes; that Sneasal was fast. Glaceon used bite then quick attack, but in the end Sneasal won using Slash. I sent out Ditto,

" transform into Charizard!" I yelled. He obeyed then was hit by a faint attack,

" flamethrower!" I yelled. Sneasal was hurt badly, but he used faint attack again. Charizard used flamethrower again and because Sneasal was hurt by Glaceon he fainted. Candice then sent out Medicham,

" use flamethrower!" I called. Medicham used detect to make the attack harmless then used Force palm, badly hurting Ditto.

" use flamethrower again!" I called. The attacks of flamethrower and Force palm went on for a while, but eventually both pokemon knocked each other out. I picked up Roserade's pokemon as Candice picked up another pokemon. We both sent them out. She had an Abomasnow. She said it was her strongest pokemon; seems we both saved our best for last. I was slightly worried though; we were both on our last pokemon and Candice's pokemon had a type advantage.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I own only San and Yami-San**

_Yami-San's POV:_

I sat with Latios and Latias, watching San battle the gym leader. They were both on their last pokemon; Roserade and Abomasnow. I watched as Roserade relied mostly on shadow ball because grass attacks wouldn't do much damage, but she was also really busy trying to avoid the ice attacks. After about ten or fifteen minutes both pokemon were injured and exhausted.

" Roserade! Finish it off with Hyper beam!" San yelled. Her pokemon obeyed and just managed to faint the Abomasnow.

" well done, San. You are a very skilled pokemon trainer." Candice praised as she returned her pokemon and held out a badge. San smiled and took the badge from her.

" Since it's bound to be late now let's check into the pokemon centre." San offered as we all left the gym. The eon duo nodded in agreement,

" Yami?" San asked.

" oh. Yeah sure." I said, following them to the pokemon centre. San healed her pokemon then booked a room for the night. Once we went inside she locked the door so Latios and Latias could turn back to their proper forms. There was two single beds in the room. The eon duo lay on the carpeted floor so me and San could take a bed each. San reached for a remote and turned the tv on, just to end the awkward silence. We watched for a while, then the door knocked. I followed San to the door while the euo duo turned back into human form. It was a unfamilar human boy.

" who are you?" San demanded.

" well... um, my... my friend saw you battle in the gym earlier and wants..." The clearly nervous boy trailed off,

" out with it. I don't have all night." San snapped, making the boy go red with embarressment,

" he wants to have a battle with you." He said quickly then backed off,

" outside. In an hour, just out the back of the pokemon centre." He stuttered before running off.

" ugh, I really couldn't be bothered." San muttered, slamming the door closed.

" I'll go battle him. All we have to do is make my hair match yours and they'll never know the difference." I said. San looked at me and smirked,

" nice thinking sis, but how do we do that?" She wondered.

" it's early evening. I'm sure we could find a hairdressers or something." Latias spoke up. San nodded to her,

" let's go." She said and we left the pokemon centre. I really didn't care what colour my hair was, whether it was black or auburn. It really didn't matter. We found a hairdressers that was about to close, but they agreed to dye my hair San's colour, luckily Latias still had plently of money from the wish she made before Jirachi left. Once the hairdressers were done San stood beside me and we both looked in the mirror; our hair was the same colour, give or take a couple of shades but those guys who challanged her would never notice that. San and the eon duo went back to the pokemon centre and I went to the field outside it. Three boys were there, including the nervous one that came to the door,

" you the girl that won the gym battle?" the tallest boy asked. I nodded, only just remembering that my hair was shorter than San's, but that didn't matter; they didn't seem to be paying attention to my hair, except the nervous boy; I thought he might be a problem at first,

" um... that's her twin. The other girl had longer hair and..."

" shut up Matt!" The first boy interrupted, snapping then he sent out a Raichu. I sent out Roserade.

" Thunder Punch!" The boy yelled and his Raichu ran forward,

" dance." I muttered, calmly. My Roserade obeyed, spinning out of the way.

" magical leaf." I said, watching as Roserade took out the Raichu. The boys all gaped in amazement,

" how can your pokemon be so strong just after a battle?" The boy that challanged me asked.

" have you got any other pokemon for me to defeat or can I leave?" I responded, showing only boredom. The boy growled and sent out a Typholosion. I returned Roserade and sent out Ditto.

" transform." I muttered, Ditto always seemed to know the pokemon I wanted him to turn into, it was a Feraligator this time.

" flamethrower." The boy called.

" hydro pump." I replied, after Feraligator took the attack with no problems. Ditto and Roserade were able to take out both these pokemon on their own strength; which is equal to that of San's pokemon, they didn't even need to tap into their enhanced clone strength. The boy seemed to realise he was never going to win and admitted defeat. I rolled my eyes and returned my pokemon before walking back towards the pokemon centre.

" hey wait!" I looked over my shoulder to see the nervous boy running towards me. He walked beside me and said quietly,

" um... why did you come? I mean, it was your twin that was challanged." He asked, then cleared his throat and added to his statement so I wouldn't be insulted,

" because my 'twin' didn't want to and my pokemon were itching for a battle." I responded and walked into the pokemon centre. The boy judged it best not to follow. Good. I walked back into the room. San was lying on her bed next to Latios, watching tv and Latias was lying on the other bed. San rolled over when she saw me come in,

" well?" She asked.

" that was one of the most boring battles I've ever had. It wasn't even a workout." I replied, making San laugh,

" I knew it." She said and held her hand out to Latias who grudingly gave her a five pound note.

" you took bets?" I asked.

" sure, just for the sake it of. Hey, we were looking at that map while you were gone. Does Veilstone city sound good to you as our next stop?" San said. I looked at the map,

" yeah, ok." I replied, sitting on the bed beside Latias. San lost her smile and looked at me properly,

" you alright?" She asked. I nodded and looked at the calender on the wall. San looked at Latios and he gave a tiny shake of his head. San got off the bed and knelt on the floor beside mine,

" out with it. I don't like liars." She said, giving a half smile.

" it's your birthday tomorrow." I muttered. San looked seriously surprised,

" oh yeah. So it is, forgot about that. But what's the problem?" She asked.

" I'm a clone. I don't have a birth date. It just got me thinking about all the things that set me apart from normal people." I said softly. San shook her head and stood up,

" well that's easily solved. Share mine, I mean we're pretty much twins like that kid thought when he showed up at the door." She said,

" I mean. I don't really care for birthdays, but if you want we can have one together." She added.

" oh! We can arrange a party in the hall of origins and introduce Yami to the other legendaries!" Latias cried, getting excited.

" we can explain it wasn't her fault and she's on our side! The legendaries will accept her!" She added.

" come on Latios! If we go now, we can get the other legendaries and have a party ready for the girls tomorrow!" Latias said, turning back to her real form and flying over to the window. Latios rolled his eyes and got up,

" she isn't going to back down. We'll have to go through with this now. I'll see you two tomorrow and bring you up to the hall of origins." Latios said and joined his sister at the window. They turned invisable and flew off. San laughed,

" well this is going to be another over the top legendary party." She said then looked at me and added,

" I had them a lot when I was a kid. They're good fun really, even if they're exhausting. You'll enjoy yourself. Well, we'd better get some sleep if we're going to have enough energy for tomorrow." San went back to her own bed and got in, trying to go to sleep. I turned off the tv and did the same.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I only own San and Yami-San.**

_San's POV:_

I walked with Yami down the snow covered street of snowpoint city. The sun had come up about an hour ago and Latios wasn't back yet, so we decided to go for a walk, enjoy the sights of a city a bit. It wasn't until we headed somewhere a bit more private that Latios made himself visable,

_' about time. I've been following you two for ages, waiting for you to go somewhere alone so no-one would see me.'_

He said telepathicly. I gave a sheepish grin while me and Yami got onto his back. He flew us towards the hall of origins, then led us through the halls towards the main hall. As soon as we walked through the doors all the legendaries appeared yelling surprise. I couldn't help laughing; Latias, Celebi, Shaymin and Mew had outdone themselves. The whole hall was decorated with party things from top to bottom and tables with white cloth on them were filled with food all along the back walls. There was even music set up so we could dance. I introduced Yami to almost all the other legendaries then left her with Lugia and Mew so I could dance with Latios and Celebi. I was approached most of the day with praising remarks and a few birthday jokes and guessed Yami was also. At noon I walked through the crowd looking for her, to make sure she wasn't feeling awkward or anything, but she seemed to be having a good time dancing and chatting with Rayquaza and Articuno, so I didn't bother them.

A few hours later, when everything started winding down, Lugia and Mew brought out a large chocolate cake using telekinesis. I exchanged a look with Yami and we both laughed as the legendaries set it on a clear table.

" you've gotta blow out the candles, girls." Groudon pointed out. We both made our way towards the cake; feeling really embarassed, but all the legendaries cheered when we blew out the candles together. The cake was huge to make enough for all of us, so we needed lifted by telekinesis to reach the candles at the top, making it even more humiliating. We each cut a piece of cake then moved back; letting the legendaries all dig in. We stood together laughing as the whole cake was practicly finished within seconds.

At the end of the party Latios said he and Latias were going to visit their home garden, but they'd catch up with us in a few days. I nodded and they dropped me and Yami off just outside a jungle before they left. Latios told me if we went through the jungle we'd reach another town. I thanked him and we watched him leave with his sister. I turned to Yami and we both started heading through the jungle.

We walked for hours, listening to the noises of the wind through the trees and the cries of the pokemon, but then all the pokemon cries stopped dead. Yami and me both stopped, looking at each other; that wasn't normal.

" hey!" We turned around to see a couple of humans coming towards us, riding on the backs of Rapidash. I didn't want to wait around to see what they wanted. I gestured to Yami and we both started running, but we quickly became surrounded when two more humans cut us off.

" nice try girls, but you aren't escaping that easily." One of the humans said. I glared at him, but something was off. He seemed almost like he belonged here in the jungle; in fact, they all did. They tied our hands with rope and started pulling us along. We tried to struggle and fight back, but with the added strength of a Rapidash pulling as it walked, we couldn't get away. The humans took us to what seemed to be a camp.

" Chief!" The human called out. He didn't seem to be any older than sixteen. None of the humans did, I realised as I looked around the camp and saw quite a few human's. None were any older than eighteen, or maybe twenty at the most. After a few seconds a girl walked out of a large tent type of thing, made of sticks, leaves and a few other things. She looked around sixteen, two years older than me and Yami since we just turned fourteen.

" we found these trespassers within our territory, chief." The boy who talked to us said to the girl. She looked at us,

" untie them, Ash. They're just kids." The girl said. To my surprise, the boy, Ash, obeyed her immediately. I rubbed my wrist where the rope had bit into it too much.

" who are you?" I demanded.

" My name is Faye. This is my tribe. We've lived in this jungle for years, protecting the pokemon from hunters." The girl explained.

" so, you're the leader?" I asked. She nodded,

" sorry about Ash abducting you. We started doing this to intruders to make sure they couldn't hurt the pokemon before we reached them, but it's only generally adults who do that which is why there's none in the tribe." She explained.

" Faye!" We all turned to see an eighteen or nineteen year old run over,

" Skye was out today with a few of her friends gathering fruit, but she fell from the tree and can't make it back alone, but she won't let me try and treat her without you being there."

Faye nodded and looked at me,

" I've gotta handle this, but I'll get my brother to show you around camp. Anything you need just let him know, this is your home now until you're ready to leave." She said, then headed into what looked like a stable. I assumped that was where the Rapidash stayed, but she came out with an Arcanine. She led it towards another tent, then called in,

" Quinn! We have guests, but I have to go into the jungle and find Skye, I need you to show them around." After that, Faye leapt onto her Arcanine's back and followed the other girl, who had a Rapidash, into the jungle. A fourteen or fifteen year old boy came out of the tent Faye went to and approached us, knowing we were the 'guests' Faye was talking about,

" there's not much to show you. There's the food storage in that wooden box over there." He said, pointing under a large tree,

" there's the river running along the edge of camp then there's all the tents we live in." He added, gesturing while he talked. I looked to all the places he gestured to, then looked at him properly. My breath caught in my throat and my heart started beating a little faster. His skin was tanned, like all the other kids in the tribe, his hair was pure black and roughly shoulder length and his eyes were really dark; they also looked black. I felt strange, something I'd never really felt before. I didn't know what was wrong, but it felt weird in a good way.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I only own San and Yami-San**

_San's POV:_

Quinn had arranged to get us a place to sleep for the night and we were currently sitting around the fire with the rest of the tribe, eating dinner.

" so, I forgot to ask, what are your names?" Faye asked, looking across at us.

" I'm San and this is my... my twin Yami." I replied. Yami gave me a grateful smile. Faye smiled,

" so what were doing out in the jungle?" She asked, curiously.

" well, we were travelling with friends of ours and they had somewhere to be. They said they'd catch up with us in a few days and that there's a town at the other side of the jungle. We were headed there." I explained. Faye nodded,

" I know that town. It's where the hunters come from, hoping to find rare pokemon in the jungle."

She said. I nodded back to her; understanding what she meant. Poachers came to my forest a few times.

" your welcome to stay here until your friends arrive. There's plently of food." Faye offered. I looked at Yami and she nodded,

" yeah. Thanks a lot Faye." I said, smiling. She smiled back. As I looked around the camp fire I noticed that only tribal members in their teenage years were here, none of the younger ones. Yami brought up that fact and Faye nodded,

" yeah, once the sun goes down it gets dangerous around here, so all the members under ten go to the treehouse at the other side of camp. Ash, the lead hunter and Quinn stay with them to protect them." She explained. I nodded, noticing I didn't see either of them either.

" hey San. Would you mind coming with me up to the treehouse? Skye needs some more numbing cream put onto her leg and I need a bit of help. She won't let me do it without someone else there to distract her and Faye is busy with the feast tonight." The girl who spoke to Faye earlier on about Skye asked me.

" sure, um...?" I trailed off. She smiled understandingly,

" I'm Hope. The healer." She introduced and I followed her away from the firelight. Luckily, I could see better in the dark than normal humans or I would've been able to see anything, but when we got closer to the tree house we saw lights again; they were placed in spots over the tree to give maximum light. I gaped in amazement when I saw the treehouse; it was huge and streched over about three different trees. There was a door, several windows and a balcony outside the door, as well as steps leading around the house and disappearing somewhere around the back; I had no clue where they led. There were blocks placed on the biggest tree, the one where the middle of the treehouse was built on. I followed Hope up the blocks then saw Ash and Quinn sitting on the tree house roof, chatting.

" Page. What are you doing here?" Ash called down when we reached the top,

" I'm here to reapply numbing cream on Skye's injury and San here is helping me." Page explained. The boys nodded and Quinn pulled at a rope wrapped around his wrist, sliding across a bolt holding the door closed. Page nodded to him and opened the door. I followed her inside and saw the young kids inside playing a game in the middle of the tree house,

" Skye?" Page called gently. A nine year old glanced up from the middle of the kids. She looked nothing like her older brother and sister; they had black hair, Faye had dark brown eyes and Quinn had almost black eyes, but this girl Skye had blonde hair and warm blue eyes. She got up and limped over to Page.

" I need to put more numbing cream on your wound, Skye." Page said gently. Skye frowned and shook her head,

" no. I don't want more. It burns." She huffed,

" only for a few minutes. Skye, it'll help. I promise." Page coaxed, but Skye still shook her head. Page looked at me. I walked over and knelt beside Skye,

" hello there, Skye." I said, she looked at me,

" hi. Your the girl who Faye said showed up earlier todqay, aren't you?" She asked, taking her attention off Page conpletely. I smiled and nodded,

" I travel a lot and me and my twin accidently wandered into your tribe's territory, but your sister said we could stay here for a while." I told her,

" what are your names? I can't remember." Skye asked.

" I'm San and my twin is Yami." I replied. Skye winced and turned around to see Page had rubbed in some sort of plant extract.

" what even is that?" I asked.

" Page!" Skye moaned at the same time. Page smiled apologetically at Skye then said to me,

" it's a natural pain killer. It numbs physical pain, but I'm afraid it burns for the first few minutes after it's put on. After that, though, it takes away the pain completely."

I nodded then looked at the door in surprise when I heard a strange kind of howling. Page gasped,

" humans have got past the hunters. San, can you stay here with Quinn and the children?" Page asked then ran out the door as soon as I nodded. I ran to the door and saw Page and Ash running back to camp. Quinn had a sort of spyglass and he was using it look out further into the jungle,

" what is it?" I asked softly.

" this was planned. They've got all sorts of weapons to deal with my tribe and vans to make a quick gettaway. This is more than the hunters in the town outside the jungle is capable of. These are professionals." He hissed and passed me the spyglass. I looked in the direction he pointed and saw Faye on an Arcanine leading about fifteen other tribe kids on Rapidash towards a big forest fire, started by the humans Quinn was talking about. They seemed to be trying to flush out something.

" is there anything really valuble in this jungle? Like a really powerful, rare pokemon? or expensive jewels or something?" I asked.

" well... Our tribe does protect something like that. We've protected it ever since it showed up in the forest a year and a half ago. That would most likely be what these humans are after." Quinn said eventually,

" but only me, Faye, Ash and Page know about it. We've kept it secret from the rest of the tribe." He added before I could ask. I looked back through the spyglass and gasped; Yami was on one of the Rapidash, riding with the other hunters towards the fire. I looked at Quinn,

" I can help you. Please, you have to tell me what it is your protecting!" I said. Quinn sighed,

" your right. Here." He said and handed me a key.

" that'll unlock the pen my Arcanine is in. Tell her, you need to get to the temple and she'll take you there. Just hold onto her neck fur tightly, she runs fast." I nodded, not saying I could handle fast running pokemon,

" aren't you coming?" I asked.

" I'll catch up. I've gotta make sure these kids are somewhere safe." He replied. I nodded and climbed swiftly to the ground, before running for the camp. I found Quinn's Arcanine easily, seeing as it was the only one in the stables. I unlocked it's cage and got onto it's back,

" I need to get to the temple." I said, remembering what Quinn told me. The Arcanine took of like a shot. I held onto it's thick neck fur as it took off away from the camp in the other direction from both the tree house and the humans. Arcanine led me to a small building made of stone. I got off it's back and went inside. I cautiously walked around and heard a noise coming from my right. I followed the noise and my eyes widened; three pokemon were flying around. Uxie, Mespirit and Azelf.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I only own San and Yami.**

**Read and review please.**

_San's POV:_

I stood and stared in amazement at the three legendaries as they hovered above a small lake at the side of the temple. Uxie was the first to stop and look over at me, followed by the other two. They seemed shocked to see me and I realised I'd never seen them at the hall of origins, though I had heard of them, so they probabaly didn't know who I was. I was right; they didn't. They backed away from me, wary. I didn't speak because I didn't want to alarm them.

" Quinn!" Mespirit cried and I looked over my shoulder to see him walking into the temple, they all seemed like they wanted to come over, but they didn't because of me being in the way.

" this is San. She's a friend. She's on our side." Quinn told them and they calmed down. They flew over and greeted me. I said hello back,

" what's going on out there Quinn?" Azelf asked.

" humans have arrived and we think they're after you. They're professionals and we're going to have to fight hard to force them off." Quinn explained. The lake trio nodded,

" if the worst should happen I'm going to need you to go into the lake and flee the temple in the underground river." He said. The lake trio looked at each other then nodded. Quinn looked at me,

" San? Can you climb to the top of the temple and keep an eye on how far away those humans are? If they start getting too close to this place let me know." He asked. I nodded and climbed to the top of the temple. I kept an eye on the fighting using Quinn's spyglass. So far it wasn't close, but I didn't like seeing Yami fighting when I wasn't. I felt useless way out here. I started shifting uncomfortably, gradually the tribe started to get pushed back until those other humans were able to make their way towards the temple.

" Quinn!" I yelled. I heard him call back just to say he'd heard then I heard a splash, guessing it was the lake trio diving into the water. Quinn came outside a few minutes later,

" release your pokemon! We need to stall them until the rest of the tribe can get here." He said, calling his Arcanine to him, then getting his pokeballs and sending out a Scyther, a Weavile, a Tauros and a Nidorina. I nodded and sent out my Roserade, Ditto and Glaceon. We waited until the humans arrived then attacked together. We faught hard, but Quinn was right; they were professionals. They were able to drive us back, but around that time Faye, Yami, Page and the rest of the hunters showed up. Faye leapt off her Arcanine's back and ran to stand with her brother.

" the children?" She asked under her breath.

" safe." Quinn replied, just as softly.

" you might as well give up, children. You can't win today." One of the humans sneered. Faye glared and released all her pokemon; besides her Arcanine she had an Arbok, a Lapras and a Skarmory. Ash and Page sent out their pokemon as well. Ash had his Rapidash, a Fearow, a Dodrio and a Mawile. Page had her Rapidash, a Butterfree, a Ninetales, a Persian and a Chansey. They joined me and Quinn to fight, but in the end, even with Yami's enhanced pokemon strength, we lost. Several of the men held us prisnor while the leaders went in and looked for the lake trio. When we heard his highly irritated yell when he discovered they were gone I exchanged a triumpant look with Quinn.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I only own San and Yami. **

**Read and review please.**

_San's POV:_

Once the humans found out the lake trio had disappeared they turned to us angrily,

" where are they?" They demanded after taking away our pokemon and restraining us with thick rope.

" they're long gone. Could be absolutely anywhere by now." Faye sneered triumpantly. One of the humans growled and slapped her. Quinn and Ash faught harder against their restraints; not wanting her to be hurt. I looked at Yami, trying to message her without speaking, but I couldn't catch her eye. She was whispering with Page. I looked at all our pokeballs sitting on a stand the humans had set up, knowing our pokemon couldn't help us.

" I'll say it one more time. Where are the lake trio?" The human that hit Faye demanded,

" and I'll tell you one more time, they could be anywhere by now." Faye taunted. One of the other humans whispered to the leader and he sneered at Faye and Quinn,

" would you change your mind if your sister was in danger?" He asked and signalled to another human who came forward, Skye struggling in his arms,

" I thought you said she was safe!" Faye snapped to her brother,

" she was!" Quinn snapped back,

" We found her in the jungle, running towards the temple." The human cut in, smirking. Faye shook with anger, but sighed. I knew she couldn't let her sister get hurt.

" ok. I'll talk, just... just don't hurt her." She said softly.

" No Faye! Don't give in because of me!" Skye cried. Faye looked at her sadly. I frowned; Faye was hiding something, from Skye but I didn't know what it was.

" I'll lead you to them if you let my sister and my tribe go." Faye said, making an offer. The humans looked at each other, thinking it over.

" no deal. I'll let your precious sister live if you tell me where the lake trio have gone." The human replied. Faye growled,

" you're not listening! I don't know where they went once they left the temple!" She yelled. I looked around again and saw Yami staring towards me. I looked back at her and tried to work out what she wanted me to do. She looked past my shoulder and I followed her gaze to see a sharp piece of wood hanging down from the tree I had been tied up beside. I edged backwards and started to cut my rope on the rough bark, while watching the humans carefully, but they were too focused on Faye and Skye to bother with the rest of us.

_' keep stalling Faye, please.'_ I thought inside my head.

It took a long time to even weaken the rope, it was so thick, but thankfully I didn't need to break it to escape,

_' San? Where are you?'_ I heard Latias' telepathic voice and she couldn't have come at a better time,

_' I'm at the temple in the middle of the jungle, but me and Yami aren't alone. We met and befriended a tribe of human children, but human hunters showed up looking for the legendary lake trio and now we've all been captured and we lost our pokemon. If you come, come invisable and make sure no-one knows you're here.' _I ordered her. She didn't reply, but I knew she'd be on her way. I kept cutting on the rough tree bark anyway, watching the humans. Faye argued with the humans as long as possible, but she was caught; she couldn't fight as long as her sister's life was at stake. I understood. Faye agreed to lead them to where the lake trio were as long as Skye was safe. The men cut Faye's rope and handed Skye to Quinn. Faye hand's were bound with rope as they walked with her off into the jungle. Five men stayed behind to guard the rest of us.

_' San?'_ I heard Latias' voice just before my ropes fell apart. I looked at Yami, catching her eye and gestured to the fact that I was free. She gave a nod and turned to Page, whispering again. A few seconds later both girls started yelling and struggling, making a lot of noise and drawing attention to themselves. When the men turned to them I ran, disappearing into the jungle with Latias. When we were completely out of sight she showed herself and I hugged her.

" We have to save the others Latias. Can you stay invisable while we cut their ropes?" I asked. She nodded and we headed back. I crept towards Ash, since he was closest. He saw me, but didn't make a sound, not alerting the humans that I was there. I noticed that Yami and Page had been gagged. Latias cut Ash's rope then flew off. I led him into the jungle and explained what we were doing,

" I'm going to cut the ropes on Yami and Page. Can you distract the guards?" I asked. Ash grinned,

" not a problem." He replied. I grinned back and started to turn back, but Ash grabbed my arm,

" wait. What about Quinn and Skye?" He asked.

" yeah, but I can't do it all at once or they'll see me." I replied,

" but we can't leave them. I'll lead the guards out of the clearing entirely then you free everyone." Ash said.

" then what about you?" I asked. Ash shrugged,

" I'm a hunter. Quinn and Skye are leaders, in our tribe they come first. Especially Skye." He replied. I narrowed my eyes,

" once this is over. I want you to explain to me just what is going on here! You guard legendaries, everyone says Skye is really important and one more thing; Faye and Quinn are her sister and brother, but they look nothing alike." I ordered. Ash backed off and ran into the jungle. I rolled my eyes and hid behind a thick tree trunk, watching as Ash ran into the clearing and grabbed four pokeballs off the table and forced the guards to follow him into the woods. I ran with Latias into the clearing and she cut all their ropes.

" we have to find Faye before she reaches the lake trio. We lied, we do know where they would go." Quinn said, grabbing his and Faye's pokeballs off the table. He released his Arcanine and leapt onto it's back.

" Page! Look after Skye!" He ordered as his pokemon ran into the woods. Page took Skye's hand,

" where are the other children, Skye?" She asked.

" I can take you to them." She replied. Page nodded,

" Yami? Can you come with me?" She asked. Yami nodded and they took their pokeballs off the table,

" what are you doing San?" Page asked,

" I have to find Ash." I replied. Page nodded and I was glad she didn't ask why. Yami and Page then followed Skye into the jungle. I grabbed my pokeballs, the last ones on the table, then ran into the jungle in the same direction Ash went. I finally found him in a small clearing, a Fearow beside him. He was facing off against two of the guards; the others had already been defeated.

" Fearow! Take them out with hyper beam!" Ash called, his Fearow was able to take out most of their pokemon. Luckily these guards weren't nearly as strong as the humans that had left with Faye.

" Ash!" I called when the guards went back towards the clearing, thinking the rest of us would still be there. He looked towards me,

" oh, San. You were quick." He said. I walked over to him,

" you remember our deal." I said, narrowing my eyes slightly. He sighed and nodded, leaning on a tree. His Fearow cawed and flew up to a tree branch.

" ok. What did you want to know?" He asked. I smirked, glad I was finally going to get some answers,

" how did you meet the lake trio?" I asked.

" well, Faye met them on the same day she met Skye." He began,

" met Skye? Don't you mean on the same day Skye was born?" I asked. Ash shook his head,

" naw, met her. You'll understand when I'm done." Ash replied, then told the story,

" Faye was out in the jungle with her Growlithe back before it evolved and she came across some hunters who had cornered Mesprit. She used her Growlithe to attack the human and protect Mesprit. Once he was gone Mesprit collapsed in exhaustion, so Faye took her to the temple so she could have privacy. She got Page to look after her since she's the healer. Once Mesprit was feeling better she thanked Faye and Page and said she'd been searching for somewhere for her and the other two lake spirits to stay, somewhere safe and Faye said they could stay in the temple, that her tribe would protect them, but they both agreed that the few people knew about them, the better. So while Mesprit had left to find the others, Faye went back to camp and brought Quinn and me to the temple. She told us what happened and said we needed to protect the lake trio. We agreed and made a pact with each other that we'd never tell anyone about the lake trio unless they absolutely needed to know..."

" so how does Skye come into the story?" I interrupted.

" well, when the lake trio came to the temple they had a toddler with them. A tiny little child but she was really sick. Mesprit explained to the others that we were their friends and they begged us to take care of the tiny child. Page took the child into her healing tent. She spent days in there with the child, doing everything she could to help, but nothing seemed to be working. She told Faye that there was nothing she could do, that the child was going to die. Faye took the child into the jungle, knowing there was no hope for her, but then the strangest thing happened. The child opened her eyes and looked up at the sky. She pointed to the clouds and smiled, then she spoke for the first time, she said that the cloud looked like home. Faye looked at the cloud but couldn't see anything specific. The child's colour came back and she looked so much healthier. She squirmed out of Faye's grip and stood on her own, still staring at the sky. The sunlight shone down on her and she laughed. A few seconds later her eyes went unfocused and she called out for the lake trio. Faye promised she would take her to them and she did. The lake trio were happy to see she was ok and Faye demanded an explanation as to why seeing the sky made her better. Azelf said he wasn't sure why that made her better, but he said she was very special and was given to them, but they couldn't say more than that. She said she had powerful psychic abilities, but wouldn't be able to use them properly until she was old enough. Faye asked what she could do at this young age. Uxie explained that she would have minor psychic visions every now and then. Mesprit then asked Faye to look after the girl until she was old enough to be taken back home... Faye knew not to ask any more questions and agreed to look after the child. She named her Skye and became her sister, and Quinn became her brother."

" so Skye is a psychic and she was found with legendaries?" I asked. Ash nodded,

" she's really important to the tribe and that's why Faye could not allow her to be hurt." He replied, then tilted his head when we heard a strange bird call.

" that's Quinn. He's found Faye, you coming?" He asked as he called his Fearow down. I nodded and sent out my Ditto, telling him to transform into a flying type. He became a Pidgeot and followed Fearow west. We landed just at the edge of the jungle and saw Quinn with his Weavile standing between Faye and the humans.

" you can't defeat us human. You couldn't before." The humans sneered. Quinn narrowed his eyes.

" don't be so confident." He replied, " Mesprit! Use Psychic!" He added. Mesprit flew forward, appearing from behind the trees. Her eyes glowed and the humans flew backwards, hitting trees. They fell unconsious and Quinn grabbed a knife from his ankle and used it to slice through the ropes biding Faye's wrists. She turned round and hugged her brother. The lake trio circled around them happily. Ash and me came down,

" you alright?" He asked. Faye and Quinn nodded.

" where's Skye?" Faye asked.

" she's with Page." Quinn told her and Faye sighed in relief then looked at me,

" she knows." Ash said.

" does she know everything?" Faye responded. Ash nodded,

" ok. Well, either way we've gotta get to them." Faye said, sending out her Skarmory. She got onto it's back. Ash did the same with his Fearow and I got onto Ditto's back as he was still in his Pidgeot form at the same time as Quinn sent out his Scyther and got onto it's back. Together we flew over the jungle, searching for Page, Yami and Skye,

" hey Faye? Does Skye know?" I asked, looking over at the other girl.

" no. She knows nothing about this and I don't want her to. She thinks she's our true sister." Faye replied. I nodded, understanding. We soon found the others and landed next to them. Faye and Quinn ran over to Skye and lifted her into a hug. She laughed and hugged them back and the lake trio hovered around them happily. I joined my clone and Page.

Before any of us could speak, Latias decided to show herself. The tribal members stared at her in amazement,

" Latias? What are you doing?" I asked. She looked around at everyone,

" I forgot you said the lake trio were here, seeing them shocked me into revealing myself." She said sheepishly.

" you know Latias?" Faye asked.

" Don't tell me your the girl we've heard about." Azelf said. Faye looked from the lake trio to me,

" can you explain what's going on?" She cried.

" the three legendary beasts; Suicune, Raikou and Entei adopted a baby years ago and the baby grew up with the legendary pokemon." Uxie said.

" we think that baby was San." Mesprit added. Faye and the others looked at me,

" you were raised by legendary pokemon?" Faye asked. I nodded and ended up spending the rest of the night explaining what my life was like.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I only own San and Yami**

**Read and review please**

_San's POV: _

I sat between Quinn and Ash in the middle of camp, resting my head tiredly on Quinn's shoulder, watching Faye pace back and forth in front of us

" you are the daughter of the three legendary beasts?" I'd lost count of how many times she asked that. I looked over at the beginning sunrise. Me, Faye and the two boys were the only ones still awake. Yami and Page had crashed hours ago and Skye long before them, but Faye was keeping us awake with her inability to comprehend me being raised by legendaries.

" yes! Yes Faye! I'm the daughter of the legendary beasts!" I cried, sitting up straighter. She paused and glanced at the three of us before looking at the sunrise. She sighed,

" sorry guys. Go on into the tents, I'm just going to think about some things alone." She said, waving us away. I rose and headed to the tent made from sticks and leaves that I was sharing with my clone. Yami lifted her head when I came inside,

" didn't mean to wake you, Yami. Faye's just let us go." I mumbled as I lay down and fell asleep almost immediately.

" San? Wake up San. San!"

I snapped my eyes open and looked up to see Yami kneeling beside my sleeping bag,

" what's wrong?" I slurred, not fully awake yet.

" We thought you'd slept long enough now. It's time to get up, San." She said softly and backed off. I blinked and stood up, exiting the tent. I looked around to see various tribe members dotted around camp, doing different jobs.

" well, sleeping beauty emerges." I turned when I heard Ash's voice. He was sitting on a low branch of a nearby tree.

" what time is it?" I asked.

" late evening. Dinner's nearly ready." He replied, I narrowed my eyes,

" I haven't been asleep that long then." I hissed and he burst out laughing. I narrowed my eyes further, trying to work out why that was funny,

" San. You fell asleep at dawn, yesterday." Ash said. My eye's widened,

" yesterday? Why did you let me sleep that long?!" I cried. He shrugged,

" Faye told us to let you rest. Your legendary friend, Latias, wants to see you." Ash replied. I nodded and headed in the direction he pointed out. It didn't take long to find her,

" Latias." I called, she turned and smiled. She flew over to me happily,

" San! You're awake!" She cried. I nodded, waiting for her to continue,

" I stayed here to wait for you, but Latios is already at the other side of the jungle. If you're ready, we can go catch up with him." She explained. I nodded,

" let me just get Yami, say goodbye to the tribe and we'll go." I replied, but Latias's sudden sad look stopped me,

" what?" I asked.

" Yami-San didn't tell you?" Latias asked.

" tell me what?" I asked back, but Yami herself walked up with Faye and Quinn at either side of her,

" hi San. You're finally awake." She said cheerfully. She looked happier than I'd ever seen her.

" have you got something to tell me Yami?" I asked and she suddenly looked uncomfortable. Faye nudged her shoulder and nodded,

" yeah. San, I want to stay here." She said.

" what? Stay here as in a few days longer, or stay here as in forever?" I asked.

" stay here as in forever." Yami replied.

" oh... is that what you want?" I asked and she nodded. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her, she copied me and did the same.

" if that's what you really want then I'll support you, Yami-San." I muttered, tears running down my face; I'd miss her. We stepped back and I realised she had tears too.

" thank you, San." She said, her voice breaking. I stepped back to Latias's side and she stepped back to her position between Faye and Quinn. I looked at the three of them, then looked to my left and just realised that Page, Skye and Ash were there. I hadn't heard them approach.

" thanks for all your help defending the lake trio San. We owe you a pretty big debt. I want you to have this." Faye said stepping forward. I closed the distance and saw she was clutching something pretty tightly in her hands. She unfurled her fingers and showed me; it was a small, pure black box with a clasp lock keeping the lid closed. Faye opened it and inside was soft red material, surrounding the roof and sides of the box. Nestled in the middle of the box with the soft velvet style material all around it was a crystal clear orb that shone with the colour's of the rainbow when the sun hit it,

" keep this safe San. The lake spirits made it using their psychic powers. They gave it to me to use if I ever needed their help. Now I'm passing it on to you. If you ever need me and my tribe for anything, anything at all, think of us and place your bare skin on this orb. Wherever you are, we will come." Faye explained, closing the lid again,

" but be very careful. If you touch this orb accidently, then whatever you're thinking of when you touch it will be drawn to you, be it good or bad." She warned before handing the box to me. I nodded,

" I'll be careful." I said. Faye smiled, relieved then stepped back again. I looked at Quinn then at Ash, Page and Skye. They smiled sadly at me and said goodbye. I did the same, but before I climbed onto Latias's back, Quinn stopped me

" San." I turned to him, just in time to feel his lips on mine. I closed my eyes, having my very first girly teenage thought in... well, ever;

_' oh Arceus, he's kissing me!' _


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I only own San and Yami.**

_Yami-San's POV:_

I watched in amazement along with the other tribe members as San and Quinn kissed. When they broke apart we all started cheering, making San blush, which in turn caused us to laugh. San gave me another hug then climbed onto Latias's back. We watched her go until she was out of sight completely. I wiped away another batch of tears. Faye put her arm around my shoulders and led me back towards camp. Quinn, Ash, Page and Skye followed.

" you can take it easy today Yami, but tomorrow you'll have to start camp chores just like the rest of us." Faye explained. I nodded, already knowing I'd have to pitch in. I slowed down, letting Faye go on ahead then turned to Ash,

" I want to be a hunter." I told him and he looked at me,

" a hunter? Why?" He responded. I sighed,

" because I've never had anything handed to me, ever. I had to work to feed myself and that's what I want to continue doing, as a hunter." I explained. Ash went silent, thinking it over. I knew he could make me a hunter no problem; since he was in charge of all the hunters. I walked into camp and looked around to where all the other hunters sat in a loose circle, a few of them holding spears and pointing to a plan scrawled into the dirt. I was relieved to see I wouldn't be the only girl if Ash did let me join.

" Yami!" I turned round to see Page gesturing for me. I walked over to her and saw she had her hands full with all kinds of plants,

" can you go into the jungle and get me about ten of these flowers?" She asked, holding up a flower that was a strange colour; blue mixed with red. I nodded and headed off.

_San's POV:_

I walked through Hearthome city with Latias in human form. I was actually relieved to hear her going on and on about wanting to see a pokemon contest, it distracted me from thinking about the tribe. I agreed to see one with her, but stopped dead when I saw people in the contest hall that I knew. Felix and Jodie. I hurried to the counter with Latias and bought tickets, keeping my head down... didn't work.

" San!" I turned when I heard Felix call my name, somehow that meant they were welcome to come over,

" haven't see you in forever. What happened with that big black thing in the sky?" Felix asked.

" nothing happened. It took us home." I drawled.

" Are Latios and Latias still with you?" Jodie asked excitedly, but softly, so no-one else could hear,

" hi." Speak of the devil, Latias was at my side.

" hi Latias." Jodie said, smiling like she'd just won the lottery. I had a sudden headache and was pretty sure I knew the cause of it.

" are you entering the contest?" Felix asked me,

" no, just watching it." I replied, not asking him because I really didn't care but he told me anyway,

" I'm just watching too. Why don't we sit together while Jodie performs?" He offered. I tried hard to think of a reason not to, but failed. I nodded grudgingly and walked with him and Latias to the seats near the front. I lifted my backpack and removed my egg from it, setting it on my lap instead and wrapping my arms around it.

_Yami's POV:_

I'd gotten Page lot's of different plants so she could make lot's of different medicenes or whatever and Ash had talked to his hunters. I'm in. I brought out my Ditto and had him transform into a Rapidash and I'm currently riding through the jungle with the other hunters, just enjoying the thrill of the speed. I lowered my body down on Ditto's back so he could run faster; I was trying to catch up with Ash because we were having a bit of a race, but I didn't realise how fast his pokemon was.

" use your enhanced speed." I whispered to my Ditto and he was able to gain more speed, catching up and passing Ash. I laughed at his shock then he grinned and made his Rapidash go faster. We were neck and neck by the time we returned to camp, miles away of the other hunters. When I dismounted I swayed to the side from sudden dizziness. Ash steadied me and laughed,

" it does get like that the first time 'cause you're not used to the speeds." He said, trying to keep from laughing more.

" I hope you're not damaging that girl." Faye joked as she walked up to us and handed me a small hollowed out fruit shell full of water. I drank and immediately felt better,

" naw, just testing her." Ash replied, before Faye shooed him away,

" Yami. Are you ok? I know how it feels to be seperated from family." She said gently.

" yeah. I'll be fine." I replied, smiling to back up my words. Faye still looked worried but she nodded,

" then you can join Ash and Quinn in guarding the treehouse tonight, are you up for it?" She asked. I nodded, wanting to show I was just as tough as any of them.

_San's POV:_

About half-way through the contest my egg started glowing. I gaped down at it, waiting. When the light faded a tiny little creature sat in my lap, it still looked like it's egg was around it and I frowned,

" San. It's a Togepi." Felix said softly. I looked at him then looked down at my new partner, my little baby Togepi. It smiled up at me and I smiled back.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I only own San and Yami-San**

**A/N: It's coming to the final few capters now, San and all the others will have to have one final battle before everything settles for good.**

**Read and review**

_San's POV:_

I was walking out of the contest hall with Latias and Felix, as we waited for Jodie. My little Togipi was asleep in my arms when I heard his voice,

_' daughter of beasts. It is time.'_

_' huh? Time for what?' _I thought, asking him.

_' it is time to face your destiny. You, and everybody your life has ever touched will have to come together and join forces for this threat.'_

_' what do you mean?' _I asked again.

_' I will explain properly once you arrive, daughter of beasts.' _I nodded and felt a strange sensation. I looked at myself to see I was fading. I looked at Felix and Latias and at Jodie who had been heading towards us and saw they were all fading too. Everything went black.

When the world became clear again I looked around to see we were in the hall of origins.

" what's going on?" Jodie cried.

" San!" I looked around to see Yami, Faye, Quinn, Ash, Page and Skye.

" San?" Felix asked. I looked at him and Jodie; they would have needed an explanation more than anybody, before I could give it to them, the rulers of time and space appeared. Everyone except me, Yami and Latias gaped at them.

_' listen well children. Every one of you is here for a reason and that reason is you are all connected with San.'_ Dialga said telepathicly. Everyone looked at me, still confused,

_' San has a very special destiny, picked out by Arceus himself. San met each and every one of you for a reason and that reason is, you all have to lead the legendaries in a fight against Arceus before he destroys the world under the control of team rocket.'_ Palkia expanded.

" How would Arceus know that was going to happen?" Faye asked, picking out the most important point first,

_' Arceus had me look into the future many years ago and I told him what would happen at this point, so Arceus searched the human realm for a young child who would be able to stop it. He found a large house out in the countryside, with about five children inside along with their parents. He took the youngest, a year and a half old baby and left it in the woods a few minutes before the legendary beasts showed up, knowing they would take it in, believing it to be abandonned. Every event in your life, San, has been pre-planned and carried out by Arceus.' _Dialga explained. I gasped and felt a sudden rage,

" you mean, my real parents didn't leave me to die. Arceus took me from them!" I yelled. Dialga and Palkia nodded, making me growl.

_' we need each of you to take leadership of a few legendaries in the fight against Arceus.' _Palkia said.

" really?" Jodie asked exchanging an excited look with Felix. I rolled my eyes; it was just like them normal humans to only hear the best part of the statement. All the other legendaries appeared from the shadows behind Palkia and Dialga. I knew from the look Palkia gave me, I was in charge of deciding who took charge of which legendaries.

" ok. Yami, you take Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza. Faye, you take the three legendary birds, Quinn, take Mew, Dialga and Palkia. Ash, you take charge of Lugia, Ho-oh and Giratina. Page, take Celebi, Manaphy and Heatran. Skye, you take the lake trio. Felix, you're in charge of Regigigas and Shaymin and Jodie, you can take Latias and Latios." I instructed then added,

" I'll have my own parents." Everybody nodded and split up. I walked over to my parents and leapt onto Suicune's back.

Once all the humans were sorted with the legendaries they were commanding, Palkia teleported everybody through space, from the hall of origins, to a huge field where Dialga confirmed Arceus would arrive in ten minutes. I could tell how everyone was feeling; I didn't need the eon duo's abilities to sense the tension in the air. I looked round at the other human's to see they had followed my lead; Yami was sitting on Rayquaza's neck area, Faye was sitting on Articuno's back, Quinn was sitting on Palkia's shoulder, Ash was on Giratina's head, the same place I'd been a few months before, Page was on Heatran's back. The lake trio were too small, even for Skye but they were holding the young child up with telekinesis, Felix was sitting on Regigigas's shoulder and Jodie was on Latios's back. Yami caught my eye and we nodded to each other, wishing each other luck. I told the legendaries under Felix and Jodie's command to keep them safe as they weren't used to fighting, but of course Jodie had something snide to say, so I snarled at her that she was lucky to even be here and I had the power to send her away. She was silent after that. Everyone, even the normal humans, could feel the raw power in the air when Arceus appeared at the other side of the field. Ready snarls echoed through the field. I pulled a stone dagger from a sheath strapped to my back that I'd made in the reverse world and held it up in the air. I yelled wordlessly and brought my arm forward. Immediately all the legendaries raced forward, towards the biggest fight we'd ever face. 


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I only own San and Yami.**

**A/N: Sorry I took so long, but the fic is almost over now. Hope you all enjoyed it. **

_San's POV:_

I sat on Suicune's back as the three beasts tore across the field at full speed. I glared up at Arceus, our foe. Suicune let out a loud roar, echoing through the field. The other legendries all gave their own roars and I looked around at all the other humans who were here to join me in this fight. I felt a red hot rage at Arceus, knowing that he took me from my birth parents and left me deliberately for the beasts to find. Arceus growled as we got closer and formed a huge energy ball before firing it at my parents. They all stopped in their tracks before leaping to the side, dodging the blast.

"Now! Attack!" I yelled, pointing at Arceus. Multiple attacks from a variety of different types hit the gigantic Pokémon all at once. Unfortunately it seemed to do next to nothing.

"Keep trying! We can't lose!" I ordered as Suicune dodged a very powerful energy ball. We both growled at the same time, then Suicune fired an Aurora beam, which did nothing. I watched my other parents use Flamethrower and Thunder, but nothing seemed to be working. I screamed in frustration, then in pain then Suicune was sent backward from another energy ball. We both hit the ground and I rolled away from him.

"San. Run." Suicune growled, before getting up and leaping at Arceus. I got up to a crouch and jumped just as a hyper beam was fired towards me. I narrowed got out of the way.

"San!" I turned towards Yami as she called me, in time to see Rayquaza fly past with Yami leaning towards me with her arm outstretched. I grabbed onto it and she pulled me up onto Rayquaza's back. He flew up and sent a hyper beam back at Arceus. Arceus roared and prepared a solar beam. We all froze, waiting. He fired it at us and Rayquaza was barely able to dodge in time. I was beginning to see a pattern. Arceus seemed to be targeting me. I looked over at the rulers of time and space.

"Rayquaza!" I called, but he ignored me, concentrating on getting closer to Arceus. The noise in the field was too loud to be able to hear much of anything. I growled to myself, needing to get to Palkia and Dialga.

Latios and Latias flew alongside us,

"what's going to happen?!" Jodie screeched, sitting on Latio's back. I looked at her, only just able to hear her,

"I don't know! We're probably all going to die!" I yelled back, seeing no need to sugar coat it. I ignored her look of horror, instead gripping my clone's shoulders so I didn't fall off when Rayquaza suddenly moved sharply to the side.

"Keep moving! He's after me!" I yelled at him. He nodded, able to hear me this time and flew around, changing direction every few seconds so Arceus couldn't hit him with any attacks. I knew he couldn't keep it up forever though, so when he soared close to the ground I tensed my leg muscles and jumped off, hitting the ground hard. I rolled to avoid snapping any bones with the sudden landing then started running.

"San, what are you doing?" I turned to see Suicune running behind me, swiftly catching up

"I can't put any legendries in danger! Arceus is targeting me!" I yelled back.

"You aren't fast enough to dodge his attacks! He'll kill you!" Suicune said firmly. He didn't leave me anything to argue back with so I leapt onto his back and he started moving much faster, outrunning Arceus's solar beam. I watched Palkia, Dialga and Giratina use their signature moves and it did some damage but, I had to admit, not that much.

"Suicune! I need you to take me over to Palkia and Dialga! I have a plan!" I yelled. My parent nodded and changed direction. I smiled as we got closer to them, but Suicune skidded to a stop as Arceus landed between us and them, growling.

"No! I forgot he'd be able to read my thoughts!" I hissed in anger as Suicune swiftly turned and ran the other way,

"we need to get to them somehow!" I called to Suicune. He nodded, but was unable to, due to Arceus who kept blocking our way. Suicune let out a loud howl and Entei and Raikou arrived to run alongside us. I understood and the next time Arceus blocked us I jumped onto Raikou's back so he was able to run on. We did that over and over, until Arceus grew fed up and prepared a huge energy blast that knocked all the beasts off their feet. I flew further than the beasts since I was lighter and hit the ground hard. I managed to pull myself to my hands and knees, but I was dizzy and the world was spinning. I didn't have enough strength to stand. Arceus approached me and opened his mouth, an energy beam preparing inside it. I gasped, knowing that if it hit me I would be killed. All I could do was watch as the beam got bigger and bigger. After what seemed like an eternity, Arceus fired. I flinched and closed my eyes.

I felt nothing. I opened my eyes again and looked up. My mouth dropped open in amazement; Dialga and Palkia were hovering in front of me, they'd taken the blast. Tears of gratitude welled up in my eyes, but didn't spill over, not yet.

' _we know your plan, beast daughter. We will help you gain the power.' _I heard Palkia's voice in my head and the tears did spill over.

"thank you." I whispered in the hushed awe of the crowd. The rulers of time and space hit the ground, the blast taking a lot out of them. Palkia raised his head and roared, while Dialga sent a telepathic message to all the gathered legendries. I lifted my hands off the ground, so I was just on my knees instead. One by one, the legendries raised their heads and closed their eyes. Arceus looked around and snarled, sending an energy ball at the closest legendries to him; Latios and Latias, but it fell short just before it reached them. I looked around also and saw a very faint silver thread of pure power linking all the legendries. I knew that was what stopped Arceus's attack. I looked at the humans, at my friends, to see they also had their eyes closed and the silver power included them. Very gradually I felt power welling up inside me, coursing through my veins. I felt indestructible. I stood up and saw my reflection in Arceus's eyes. My hair was blowing around me, as if caught in a wind, even though there was none and it had turned the same silver as the thread of power. My eyes had gone pure white all through them, no colour at all. I started walking and was able to rise through the air as if it had turned solid and formed a staircase just for me. I walked up until I reached Arceus's eye level. I met his gaze and saw nothing but my reflection in his gaze, no regret, no fear, nothing. I nodded, confirming it. I formed a loose circle with my hands and a small ball of pure silver energy formed, as it grew larger I moved my hands further back. I halted its growth when it was just bigger than me. I then sent it flying through the air. It hit Arceus's chest, exploding and sending the silver power over his body. He screeched in pain and his legs gave out. I knew he would return to normal when he woke up again. I felt the power draining from my body, along with my strength. When it was all gone I closed my eyes and fell to the ground. It was over.

_Yami's POV:_

I watched San absorb all that power then defeat Arceus. It was obvious when the power left her because her hair and eyes went back to normal, before she closed her eyes and fell to the ground. She hit it hard,

"San!" I cried, leaping off Rayquaza's back and running towards the girl I was cloned from. Her parents also ran towards her, reaching her just before me. The other legendries and the humans stayed back, but watched. I knelt down next to her, moving her hair out of her face when I froze. San wasn't breathing. Panic took hold of me as I took her pulse. Nothing.

"No!" I yelled, looking at her parents with tear filled eyes. They understood and sent a howl of pure agony into the air; San was dead. The other legendries all sent howls of pure sadness into the air. She couldn't be dead. We won, it wasn't fair. The tribe members approached me and I hugged Faye and Page. San's other human friends, Felix and Jodie came over, looking saddened too. I screamed at the top of my lungs, digging my fingernails into the dirt as tears ran down my face.

_San's POV:_

I wandered aimlessly through the darkness, feeling more at peace than I think I've ever felt before. There was no pain, no worries. I laughed out loud just for the sheer joy of it.

' _San. Do you know where you are?'_ I turned, smiling happily as some darkness turned into light and I saw Arceus, I shook my head as an answer,

' _you're in the place that souls go before they move on to the afterlife.'_ He told me. My smile faded as I processed what that meant,

"I'm dead." I said and touched my chest as if double checking; no heartbeat. Arceus nodded,

" how'd I die?" I asked, feeling calmer about this than I think I should have been.

' _the power that the legendries combined and sent to you was too much for your human body to handle.'_ He explained,

"did they know that when they did it?" I asked and was relieved to see Arceus shake his head,

"so what happens now?" I asked,

' _you'll move on. Go where you're supposed to go when you die.' _Arceus replied. I slumped my shoulders,

" I can't go back then?" I asked, hoping.

' _no, but come, I have another plan for you.'_ Arceus said then walked away. I had no choice but to trust him, I took a deep breath then ran after him, knowing that the darkness closed off behind us, leaving only the immediate area around us with any light. I hoped that I would not regret blindly following Arceus.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I only own San and Yami. This is the last chapter, but I have some ideas for a sequel and would like you guys to tell me whether or not I should make one. **

_Yami's POV:_

I looked up when I heard gasps coming from the other legendries. Arceus was slowly standing up. He looked around at all of us, before his gaze rested on San. He noticeably blinked and her body dissolved into tiny specks of light,

"what are you doing?!" Raikou demanded,

"it was necessary. You'll see." Arceus said, but didn't expand on it. The three beasts growled,

"bring my daughter back!" Entei demanded. Arceus looked at him,

"San is happy. What is left for her here?" He asked.

"Her family! Her friends! Her life!" Suicune snapped. Arceus tilted his head to the side,

"yes, but she wasn't happy with her life, not really. You know that as well as I do." He said,

"she's a child! She has… had the rest of her life to live. Now bring her back!" Suicune ordered, showing his teeth.

"you may ask her yourself whether or not she wishes to come back." Arceus said and closed his eyes, stepping to the side. My eyes widened and so did all the legendries. It was San. She was pale and see through and wearing a strange, girly, white knee length dress, but it was definitely her.

"San!" I cried and ran over to her. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She looked shocked for a second but then smiled and hugged me back. She closed her eyes and some tears escaped from below the lashes.

_San's POV:_

The world looked wrong to me now. It was all out of focus and everything was in black and white. I saw Yami run over and wrap her arms around me in a hug. I paused in shock for a few seconds but then hugged her back; I closed my eyes and allowed tears to run out from under them. I looked at Yami when she stepped back and realized if I focused in on one thing, it became really clear, much more than it was when I was alive. When I looked away from her again everything went back to being blurred and unfocused. I saw my parents coming forward and hugged each one individually.

"I'm so sorry." I muttered, nuzzling Suicune's fur.

"It's not your fault, San! Don't ever let anyone make you think it is." He replied firmly. I looked straight at him, so his face would come into focus.

"I want to go back to the way it was before. I want to be alive!" I cried, looking up at Arceus.

"Are you sure?" He responded and I gave a firm nod, right before unbearable pain flowed through my body. I fell to the ground and screamed. It was the worst pain I'd ever felt and I needed it to stop!

_Latias's POV:_

I tried to fly over to my best friend when she dropped to the ground, screaming, but Latios stopped me, shaking his head. Instead, I watched as her colour gradually came back and that girly dress vanished, revealing the old, tattered clothes she had on before she died, but something was different. There were streaks of silver going through her auburn hair when there didn't used to be. I glanced at my brother, but he simply shrugged. San lay still, panting with exhaustion. I was really happy to see her breathing at all. Gradually, she got up and looked around. Her eyes were normal, but something in her heart seemed different. I couldn't quite work out what it was.

_San's POV:_

I broke into a wide smile, it was amazing! I felt so energized, like I was on a sugar high. I could see everything all at once. I saw the veins on the leaves and I could even see the air currents. I waved my arm through the air, cutting through the air. Even though my arm passed through it I could still feel a certain solidness.

"San?" I turned to the voice and saw Suicune looking at me with worry,

"I've never felt better!" I told him, before spinning around to face Raikou, feeling the need to get rid of some of my energy.

"Race me, Raikou." I said, wanting to run and feel the wind blowing through my hair. Raikou looked at Entei and Suicune in surprise then nodded reluctantly,

"if you insist, San." He said. I walked to his side and counted too three. We both started running and he overtook me easily, but then even more energy coursed through my leg muscles and I increased speed until I was able to match him, then pass him. I reached the other end of the field first then ran back. I made it back way before Raikou could and laughed. Suicune looked at Arceus,

"what have you done?" He demanded.

"I added to the girl's hidden power, so she could do things she never could've done before. Fast running is only one of her new gifts. I did it so she would have the strength to be able to hang onto life after being killed so suddenly." Arceus explained. Suicune looked at me as I rose into the air, using the air currents as steps for myself. Yami and the other humans stared at me in amazement and I laughed. I walked back down to the ground as I remembered something. I looked at Arceus,

"where is my parent's house?" I demanded, "my human parents that you took me from?"

The three beasts stared at Arceus in anger,

"you took San from her home and left her purposely for us to find?!" Entei roared. Arceus ignored the beasts and looked at me.

"they live in the countryside three towns away." He said then opened a portal and flew up into it, disappearing from this dimension. The ruler of the dimension world followed his example and left for his own world, as did Palkia and Dialga. The other legendries slowly dispersed as well until it was just me, my parents and the humans.

"wow. I can't wait to tell all my friends I survived a legendary war." Jodie said excitedly.

"No!" I said loudly, turning to her. Pure power made my word carry stronger so it made her shut up and listen. In fact, they all turned to me,

"you will tell no-one about what just happened. You are all to take this to your graves." I said, power still ringing in my voice then I held my arm out, waiting for them to do the same, making a pledge. Yami put her hand on top of mine, followed by the tribe members. Felix and Jodie hesitated, but then did the same. I nodded and stepped back,

"I am leaving now to track down my birth parents. Yami, do you want to come with me or go with them?" I asked, pointing to Faye and her tribe.

"I'll go with you and meet up with the tribe later." Yami said, smiling at me. I smiled back at her then raised my arm. A pure silver portal appeared,

"this will lead you back to your jungle." I told Faye. She nodded and gave me a hug before leaving with her tribe. I turned to Felix and Jodie,

"I will send you back to the city you were at when we were summoned." I said,

"wait, we're coming with you." Felix said and Jodie nodded. I narrowed my eyes,

"no, you're not. This is a matter for me and my family only." I hissed.

"you let her go!" Jodie whined, pointing at Yami. I narrowed my eyes,

"she is my clone, my sister. She is family, you are not." I said, opening a portal to the city and watched them until they went. I smiled and turned to my family,

"I want to run. Yami, you can sit on Suicune's back for this trip." I said. My clone nodded and swung herself up onto his back.

I ran through the towns at a speed so fast human eyes would miss it. The beasts were behind me, not even Suicune could keep up. When I got to the edge of the third town I stopped short, seeing a large house. It was my parent's house, I just knew it. Suicune walked to my side,

"You don't have to do this you know." He said. I took a deep breath,

"no. I want to." I replied, "Yami, come with me?" I asked. My twin nodded and got off Suicune's back. We walked up to the house, the beasts waited behind, letting us do it alone.

I knocked the door and a woman in her early twenties opened the door, holding a baby in her arms,

"yes?" She asked,

"Who is it, Megan?" Another voice called from inside,

"two teenage girls." The woman, Megan, called back and a woman in her late forties came to the door and Megan walked off. I tried to speak, but the words got caught in my throat, so Yami spoke instead,

"we came here to see you, for a reason. This girl, this is your daughter." She said. The woman looked at me in shock; she didn't know what to say,

"the legendary Pokémon Arceus took her as a baby and she was raised by Suicune, Entei and Raikou." Yami explained.

"really?" She asked, looking at me in amazement. I nodded and she pulled me forward to wrap her arms around me. I hugged her back as Yami moved back to give us space.

"what's going on mom?" Megan asked, coming back. My mother turned to back her,

"this is the girl I told you about. Your younger sister who went missing." Mom said to her and the woman looked amazed. She shifted her baby to one arm and pulled me into a sort of hug with the other. I hugged her back,

"and who's this?" My mom asked, gesturing to Yami,

"this is my clone. Team rocket made her when they captured me." I explained,

"oh. Oh goodness… what's your name, dear?" she asked,

"the legendary beasts named me San. I uh, only came to meet you, but I have to go back to them now." I said,

"wait! Don't go." Mom cried, gripping my arm. I turned back to her,

"at least stay a couple of days, please." She said. I sighed,

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go." I said and backed off, just as the beasts walked towards us. I got onto Entei's back and Yami got onto Raikou's back,

"I'll come visit you." I promised as the beasts ran off.

I stood in the jungle with the tribe. I'd went there with Yami so she could go back to them, where she wanted to be. I hugged all of them to say goodbye then got onto Suicune's back,

"I'll visit you all. I promise." I told them as the beasts ran off.

I stood in front of my parents in the hall of origins as I hugged my best friends; the eon duo, Celebi and Lugia.

"are you ok San? Really?" Latias asked.

"yes. I promise you I'm great. I've never felt better." I told her and that was true. I could see much clearer than I used to be able to, as I could see the air currents and lots of things I couldn't see before I had these powers. I left my parents and ran around the hall of origins with some of the legendries, being able to keep up with them in races and hold my own in fights. I think I've finally found the perfect place where I fit in completely.


End file.
